Doce Pecado
by Srta. Lenita
Summary: U.A. Nova Zelândia, terra das lendas de criaturas noturnas, adoradoras do sangue, terra dos vampiros. Uma escolha, uma lenda, um amor, e apenas um caminho para vários destinos entrelaçados. syaoran x sakura
1. Trailler

**Olá pessoal!!!**

Vou tentar postar uma história seriada, mas por favor tenham paciência se eu atrasar os capítulos!!!

Esta primeira parte é um trailer. Uma idéia que eu copiei de uma amiga, a Babi Evans (quem gosta de fics Lily/James do Harry Potter, fica ai a dica de uma boa leitura, Coisas de Casal, comédia romântica muito engraçada)

**Bom, então eu já vou indo, espero que gostem desta minha fic, e deixem comentários e sugestões. Ah sim, as notícias sobre as minhas fics estarão no meu profile!!****

* * *

**

Em uma época de guerras...

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer! As tropas inglesas só chegarão dentro de três meses, e sem esse reforço não resistiremos nem ao primeiro combate! Neste país só há velhos, mulheres, crianças e fazendeiros que mal sabem segurar uma arma! Enquanto eles têm uma cultura guerreira. - Terada antes calmo, levantou-se indo até a lareira, ficando na frente do seu mensageiro.

**E traições...**

-Eu nunca ajudarei você a derrubar o mestre Touya, minha fidelidade é com ele, e com a nova senhora!- Disse Tomoyo raivosa. Yue a ergue pelo pescoço, sufocando-a.

**Onde o preconceito por uma raça...**

Sakura arregalou os olhos, de repente uma onda de calor passou por seu corpo.

-É claro que não! Prefiro a morte a me unir a um ser imundo e amaldiçoado como você!-Disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do vampiro.

**E a cede de poder...**

-Se tivermos este poder em mãos, poderemos controlar facilmente a Masquerade, e então será apenas uma questão de tempo, para você conseguir o controle da Inglaterra, e eu, o deste país.

**Pode nos trazer riquezas...**

Na cômoda, agora havia uma escova e uma caixinha, Sakura a abriu revelando seu conteúdo brilhante. Brincos e colares, diamantes rubis, e prata.

-Parece que você foi à escolhida!- Disse uma voz perto do pescoço de Sakura, causando-lhe um arrepio, a garota se virou encarando a outra mulher.

-Escolhida para que?- Perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Não sei, mas com certeza é algo muito grande!- Respondeu virando-se e saindo do quarto.

**Prazeres...**

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Pergunta ele.

-Seguindo meus instintos!- Responde a garota antes de inclinar-se e encostar de leve os lábios nos dele.

**Ou até mesmo a morte...**

Seus olhos marejaram quando finalmente a cena começou a se encaixar em sua mente, tanto sangue, seus pais inertes na cama, e a presença daquelas criaturas estranhas ali. Finalmente entendeu, seus pais foram mortos.

**A salvação dos homens está nas mãos de uma jovem...**

-Não retire isso. Uma vez confiado a você ele só tem valor se você realizar o ritual, não sendo assim, esse colar não tem a menor utilidade.

-Não entendo!- Sakura agora já cairá sentada novamente, olhando perplexa para Touya.

-Simples. Você foi escolhida para decidir entre despertar Lilith, ou não. Esta em suas mãos essa decisão.

**E em seu amor por um vampiro.**

-Então, poderei saber seu nome?- Perguntou Syaoran que sorria ante a expressão de fúria da mulher.

-Por que eu o diria á você?- Sakura cuspia as palavras como se fossem ofensas. O que só alargava o sorriso do vampiro, que estava adorando esta brincadeira perigosa, que era enfurecê-la.

**Doce Pecado-A morte não é o fim-**

**Em breve!**


	2. Descobrindo um Novo Mundo

**Olá!! **

**Voltei, agora com o primeiro capítulo da história!! **

Espero que tenham o mesmo prazer em ler que eu tive em escrever!! Boa leitura!!!**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1. Descobrindo um novo mundo.

_1781 Canterbury, Condado de Kent - Nova Zelândia_. 

_O sino da igreja estava tocando, o último badalar daquele dia triste e sombrio. Na madrugada deste mesmo dia, um brutal assassinato foi cometido. Uma das mais tradicionais famílias havia sido atacada por um dos mais antigos predadores do mundo, que segundo os padres da vila são criaturas sem leis ou escrúpulos, amantes da noite, que andam sempre a sombra do mundo, a espreita de suas vítimas, vigiando, perseguindo e matando sem piedade, só querem satisfazer seus desejos e saciar seus instintos. Esses predadores são conhecidos por: Vampiros._

_-Nossa, eram tão jovens! Quem diria não!_

_-Eu ouvi dizer que os corpos dos pais foram encontrados no quarto, totalmente sem sangue! Estavam brancos feito lã de ovelha!_

_-É verdade que não encontraram o corpo da criança?_

_-Será que foi devorada?_

_-O que importa? Nem sangue deles ela era!_

_-Credo!-Todos fizeram o sinal da cruz._

_**E**_ssas eram as palavras que a pequena Sakura Kinomoto tinha ouvido durante todo o dia em que seus pais foram enterrados. Havia ficado escondida atrás das árvores, observando o enterro. Para ela as coisas pareciam não ter acontecido, ela não conseguia acreditar que seus pais estavam mortos. Não importava o que dissessem, eles sempre seriam seus pais. Tudo o que tinha foi perdido em uma única noite, sua família tinha acabado. E as lembranças daquela noite continuavam tão frescas agora, como a sete anos atrás.

_A chuva batia forte na janela do segundo andar de uma linda casa amarela, o vento que soprava agitava as grandes árvores à volta da casa, os relâmpagos dançavam no céu fazendo um tenebroso show de luzes, e fazendo com que as sombras que se projetavam pela janela, tatuasse as paredes da casa que permanecia na penumbra da noite. Um cenário extremamente assustador para uma jovem garota de doze anos._

_Sakura se encontrava em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Rolava de um lado para o outro, mas os estrondos dos trovões não a estavam ajudando. Resolveu levantar e tomar um copo de leite morno para ajudar a se acalmar. Desceu da cama e calçou seus chinelos, tateou a borda da cama a procura de seu hobby, assim que o vestiu rumou até a porta, saiu do quarto sem fazer o menor ruído, conhecia aquele corredor como a palma de sua mão, contava os passos até chegar as escadas, mas seu trajeto foi interrompido._

_Ao passar pela porta do quarto de seus pais, Sakura ouve ruídos exaltados, cochichos, uma gaveta sendo fechada bruscamente, era como se alguém procurasse algo. Dirigiu-se até a porta na ponta dos pés, tinha o intuito de encostar seu ouvido nela, a fins de escutar o que se passava lá dentro, mas ao fazer isso ela rangeu, o cochicho dentro do cômodo logo cessou. Olhou interrogativamente para a porta, como se esperasse saber o que havia acontecido, como que em resposta a sua silenciosa pergunta a porta se abriu em um rompante, e logo Sakura pode ver quem a havia aberto._

_Era um ser estranho, com olhos de Lince e presas afiadas como um leão das montanhas, e face pálida como a luz da lua, tinha uma aparência monstruosa, os cabelos lhe caiam, sujos e emaranhados, pela face deformada. Sakura levou a mão à boca para sufocar um grito, a estranha criatura começou a farejar o ar a sua volta, querendo identificar quem era a pessoa a sua frente. Olhando rapidamente para dentro do quarto Sakura entrou em choque, as lamparinas estavam acesas, e ela pode ver que o quarto estava revirado, como se alguém estivesse à procura de algo sem obter sucesso. Passou os olhos para o baú ao pé da cama, todas as roupas de sua mãe estavam reviradas. Foi então que Sakura notou deitados na cama estavam seus pais, mas não estavam dormindo, os corpos se encontravam atirados de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, a camisola de sua mãe, outrora branca e delicada, se encontrava banhada em sangue e com as pontas esfarrapadas, seu pai também se encontrava lavado de sangue, e ambas as faces estavam pálidas e com profundas olheiras. Seus olhos marejaram quando finalmente a cena começou a se encaixar em sua mente, tanto sangue, seus pais inertes na cama, e a presença daquelas criaturas estranhas ali. Finalmente entendeu, seus pais foram mortos. Mal teve tempo de associar a situação, sua mente foi despertada pela voz de um dos seres que ali se encontravam:_

_-Peguem-na!_

_Foi então que ela percebeu a gravidade da situação, precisava de ajuda. Correu as cegas na penumbra, tentando achar a escada, assim que as achou desabou escada abaixo conseguia ouvir poucos passos atrás dela, cada vez que se afastava mais, sentia como se as criaturas estivessem mais perto, era como se saltassem em vez de andar._

_Estava quase chegando até a porta, sabia disso, esticou os braços finos até a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse alcança-la deu de encontro com alguma coisa, caindo em um baque surdo no chão. Sentiu todas aquelas criaturas se aproximando, mas não conseguia ver, o máximo que conseguia com a pouca iluminação que os relâmpagos lhe davam, era saber que estava cercada, por mais ou menos cinco daquelas criaturas._

_Sentiu quando foi facilmente erguida com um simples puxão em seu braço. Foi forçada a erguer a cabeça, e viu um homem, tinha certeza de que era um vampiro, mas a aparência dele era muito diferente da do outro, que havia aberto a porta. Ele ara alto, cabelo escuro, revolto, vestido com uma roupa preta, calça de couro, camisa branca, e um casaco comprido também preto._

_-Quem é você?- Perguntou o homem._

_-Sou Kinomoto Sakura.- Respondeu a garota tremendo de medo._

_-Não temais pequena, não costumamos caçar crianças! Mas se você não colaborar poderemos abrir uma exceção, não é pessoal? - Houve alguns murmúrios e risadas, mas com apenas um aceno do homem que parecia ser o líder do grupo, todos pararam. O Homem virou-se para a menina novamente, notando então um pequeno pingente que ela carregava. Era um cordão prateado, e o pingente tinha o formato de uma lágrima, com uma cor vermelha._

_-A Lágrima de Sangue!- Murmurou o homem em espanto, enquanto analisava o pingente. Ouve um burburinho geral, mas Sakura não entendia nada, estava apavorada, o homem ainda a segurava pelo braço, e a menina começava a sentir o local dolorido._

_-Onde conseguiu isso garota?- Perguntou Touya Oyama, o vampiro que a segurava._

_-E..Eu não sei! Esta comigo desde que eu era bebê!- A menina respondia fechando os olhos, com a dor crescente em seu braço._

_-Foi Nadeshiko que lhe deu?- Sakura vacilou. Como ele sabia o nome de sua mãe?- Responda!- Disse mais fortemente, com os olhos demonstrando uma certa expectativa._

_-Não! Mamãe me encontrou com ele!- Touya arregalou os olhos._

_-Ela não era sua mãe?- Perguntou perplexo. Sakura desviou os olhos dos dele, lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos, não conseguia sentir o braço, estava dormente._

_-Não! Fui deixada na porta da casa deles assim que nasci! Não sei quem são meus pais de verdade!_

_Touya a soltou, a menina caiu em um baque surdo, massageando o braço dolorido. O vampiro estava atordoado, não esperava por isso, olhou para a garota. Não podia ser aqueIa criatura a herdeira dela._

_Mas e se fosse ela? O que iria fazer, precisava dela. Teria que leva-la e descobrir o que a garota conhecia da história, teria que ter paciência. Touya olhou novamente para ela._

_-Ouça-me! Você não tem mais família, matei seus pais, por um motivo que ainda não lhe cabe saber no momento, mas tenho uma proposta para você.- Sakura o olhou intrigada, e chocada, não sabia o que fazer, e muito menos o que dizer. Vendo que a garota não esboçava nenhuma reação, Touya continuou o seu discurso.-Quero você no meu clã! Aceita?_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos, de repente uma onda de calor passou por seu corpo._

_-É claro que não! Prefiro a morte a me unir a um ser imundo e amaldiçoado como você!-Disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do vampiro._

_Touya apenas riu, um sorriso cínico, e desdenhoso. Estranhamente, Sakura notou que combinava perfeitamente com ele._

_-Escute menina, se prefere a morte sabe que posso dar um jeito nisso, sem o menor problema!- disse mostrando as presas afiadas a Sakura, que estremeceu por um momento, alargando mais o sorriso no rosto de Touya.- Mas confesso que não seria proveitoso para nenhum dos dois. Se eu estiver certo você tem um grande poder, menina, e seria burrice dos dois desperdiçar sua vida, então sugiro que pense antes de fazer alguma besteira!_

_Sakura não sentia mais medo, algo dentro dela dizia que não precisava temer nada. Aproveitando-se desses momentos de coragem Sakura perguntou._

_-Por que me quer viva?_

_-Não é da sua conta, ainda. Apenas me responda!- Passado algum tempo vendo que não obteria resposta, Touya acrescentou.- Faremos o seguinte: Voltarei quando achar que você está preparada, para saber sua resposta. Mas não deixe ninguém vê-la, porque se alguém souber o que aconteceu aqui, eu juro garota, que você não ira respirar por muito tempo, e também não garanto que será uma morte rápida. Fuja, vá para o sul, existe um retiro para mulheres, lá elas te abrigarão até nos encontrarmos novamente, estarei te observando Sakura, então não tente me enganar, pois eu sempre estarei perto._

_Touya cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente, Sakura apenas se encolheu mais. Com um simples gesto de Touya todos os vampiros deixaram o local, restando apenas uma garota solitária, caída no hall de entrada de sua casa, pensando que logo acima de sua cabeça, as únicas pessoas que poderiam lhe confortar, estavam banhadas em sangue, geladas e inertes, num sono do qual não mais acordariam._

**_S_**akura vê, pela fresta da porta, que a lamparina que estava iluminando a entrada de seu quarto se apagou, mostrando que já devia ser meia noite, pegou uma trouxa que estava em baixo de sua cama, colocando-a em suas costas, pegou seus sapatos na mão para evitar fazer qualquer barulho. Foi em direção a janela, tirou de trás da cortina uma lamparina, e aproveitando o pouco de luz, que conseguia da lua cheia, acendeu-a.

Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto que fora seu durante tanto tempo, e deu um longo suspiro, rumando até aporta. Desde que havia recebido a mensagem daquele vampiro, ela havia se preparado para o momento de que haveria de voltar para seu antigo povoado. Quando apareceu naquele retiro, as freiras de lá a haviam acolhido sem fazer perguntas sobre o seu passado.

A menina parou subitamente, ouvira um barulho de passos no corredor. Uma das irmãs passava calmamente com uma lamparina e uma jarra de água, indo em direção do seu quarto. Sakura esperou para ter certeza de que ela não voltaria, após alguns segundos de silêncio, saiu das sombras e continuou seu caminho, e com seus passos de gato que não ecoavam pelos longos corredores, Sakura perdeu-se novamente em suas lembranças.

Relembrando o quanto havia aprendido com as mulheres dali. Uma frase dita por Touya passou de repente pela sua cabeça:_ "Estarei te observando Sakura, então não tente me enganar, pois eu sempre estarei perto."_

Ele nunca mais aparecera, em todos esses anos ele nunca havia dado um sinal de que estava perto, a não ser naquela noite, quando apareceu em sua frente dizendo-lhe que deveria voltar para sua antiga vila, sem que ninguém a visse, e esperar por ele na clareira da floresta perto de sua antiga casa, e desapareceu novamente, como da primeira vez em que se viram.

Sakura olhou em volta, vendo que não havia nada para impedi-la, abriu a grande porta de madeira que dava entrada para aquele retiro, as dobradiças velhas e meio enferrujadas reclamaram com um rangido o esforço que faziam. A garota estava livre. Sentando no ultimo degrau da escadaria Sakura pôs seus sapatos, saindo correndo para um caminho escondido no bosque. Olhou mais uma vez para trás, para o local que foi sua casa, e derramando uma única lágrima, ela seguiu seu caminho.

_-**Q**_uem quer pão? Pão fresquinho! Pão feito agora!

Sakura nega levemente com a cabeça, aconchegando-se mais na capa verde escuro que a cobria, e puxou o capuz mais para frente do rosto, a fins de não ser reconhecida. Demorou três dias para chegar em Canterbury, pois os fortes ventos daquela região, atrapalhavam a caminha.

Olhou em volta, notando o que o povoadinho não havia mudado, os mesmos hábitos ainda existiam, o padeiro e o leiteiro, oferecendo seus produtos, o pastor passando com suas ovelhas de pelagem curta, devido à tosa do verão, levando-as para os pastos altos, onde haveriam de engordar mais e seriam vendidas para a capital inglesa, junto com as melhores peças de lã. Sakura desviou do rebanho, acariciando a pelagem macia que crescia nos animais.

Continuou sua caminhada até avistar, um pouco mais afastada do povoadinho, uma pequena trilha de pedra, que seguia até uma cerca branca, o que havia atas da trilha não dava para se ver, pois ela dobrava para a direita e os pinheiros cresciam a alturas descomunais. Quando chegou perto da cerca, Sakura pode ver a continuação do caminho, se assustou ao ver que onde antes era sua casa, agora não passava de um mausoléu que a floresta invadiu.

A antiga casa dos Kinomoto, agora estava com vidraças estilhaçadas, pintura descascada, e um aspecto sinistro. A garota passou pela portinhola da cerca, indo até a casa, circundando-a, olhando chocada o estado que ela estava. Com certeza ninguém quis morar ali depois do que acontecera à sua família. Após algum tempo analisando o estado da casa, Sakura decide procurar a antiga trilha que havia ao lado do jardim.

Encontrando com muita dificuldade o que um dia foi um jardim, a menina encontra, encoberta pelas folhagens, uma pequena estrada, embrenhando-se no bosque, Sakura segue para onde sabia ser a clareira.

Quando chegou lá pode notar que ela estava menor, o que outrora era um gramado agradável, havia se tornado um pequeno matagal.Não se ouvia nada, nem um ruído, algo muito incomum em um bosque habitado por tantos animais. Uma névoa espessa e incomum pairava. O vento que soprava era frio, e as folhas secas caiam enchendo o chão de cores queimadas.Sentiu vultos passando por suas costas, outros ao seu lado, todos se movendo rapidamente.

Eram eles. Sakura reuniu toda a coragem de anos, e pensando uma última vez se estaria tomando a decisão certa, falou com a voz firme e alta.

- Eu aceito!- Logo tudo parou novamente, sentiu uma presença atrás de si e virou assustada. Viu-se frente a frente com Touya e seu bando.- Eu aceito o seu convite.Quero ser uma de vocês.-Disse decidida, Touya apenas sorriu de lado, estendeu-lhe a mão, o vampiro agora não parecia tão monstruoso como lembrava. Sakura ficou receosa em aceitar, mas acabou repousando sua mão sobre a dele.

-Seja bem vinda!- Foram as palavras dele antes de puxa-la de encontro a seu corpo, a menina chocou-se contra ele, com uma certa violência que pareceu nem abala-lo. Touya prendeu-a em seus braços, encarou-a bem no fundo de seus olhos.-Não resista Sakura!-Dizia enquanto a garota ainda se debatia em seus braços, mas não conseguia deixar de encara-lo.- Se entregue!- Sussurrou com os lábios bem próximos ao dela, seu hálito quente batendo contra a face fria de Sakura, que de repente sentiu como se sua alma tivesse sido sugada de dentro de seu corpo, e voltado rapidamente. Sentiu-se mole, mas não conseguia desviar seu olhar do vampiro, que ainda a segurava.- Boa garota!- Disse ele.

Touya inclinou a cabeça da menina para o lado, passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. _Sedosos_. Tirou-os do caminho. Cheirou ao longo de seu pescoço. Sim, definitivamente era ela. Então como termino do ritual, Touya fincou suas presas no pescoço de Sakura. A menina teve um pequeno sobre salto, arregalando os olhos, sentindo um frio subindo-lhe pelo corpo, agarrou-se nas vestes do braço de Touya, depois tudo pareceu ficar fora de foco, logo após escuro.

Sakura caiu desmaiada em seus braços. Touya olhou um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo por seu pescoço, lambeu-o, depois com um estalar de dedos todos sumiram.

* * *

**E então??? O que estão achando?? Mandem um review com a sua opinião, ele é muito importante para saber como vocês estão sentindo a fic!!!**

**Bjos, até o próximo capítulo!!!**


	3. O que me tornei?

**Que que ha velhinho??**

Olááá pessoal!!!!

Vespera de páscoa, todos anciosos para receber seus ovinhos de chocolate, e nada melhor do que começar essa nota da autora com a frase consagrada pelo coelho, que não é da páscoa, mas é conhecido mundialmente: Pernalonga!

Bom, lá vamos nós com mais um capítulo.

Primeiramente vão meus agradecimentos pelos reviews que recebi: Muito Obrigada mesmo!!! Adoro ler cada uma delas!

Em segundo eu queria dizer que, para escrever essa fic eu pesquisei algumas coisas sobre vampiros na internet, e utilizei alguns dos materiais que encontrei. Mas é bom resaltar que eu sei que existem grupos de "vampiros", até vi um documentário sobre eles, mas minha intenção não é fazer nada que ofenda tais grupos.

Minha preocupação em escrever isso agora, é que eu vendo esse documentário, me dei conta que algumas pessoas poderiam conhecer mais do assunto do que eu, e por essa razão, pensar que eu estou me apropriando de idéias que não são minhas. Por favor não me entendam mal!

Eu apenas fiz o que qualquer pessoa faz quando vai escrever sobre o que não conhece: pesquisei! E com base no que li montei minha própria história, totalmente fictícia apenas baseada nas lendas verdadeiras!

Bom, eu acho que era isso que eu queria dizer! Me sinto melhor!!

Qualquer coisa eu avisarei novamente! Então, boa leitura e não vão esquecer dos reviews!!

**

* * *

Capítulo 2. O que me tornei? **

**S**akura andava por um corredor iluminado pelos fracos raios de sol que podiam passar pela espessa névoa constantemente presente em volta do castelo. Chegando no final do corredor abriu as pesadas portas de madeira maciça e trabalhada, dando passagem para um grande salão cheio de portas. Dirigiu-se para a terceira porta a sua esquerda, havia um outro corredor, nas paredes alguns archotes iluminavam o caminho, seguiu por ele passando por algumas portas, e entrando na quarta porta a direita.

Estava finalmente em seu quarto. Ele era decorado com uma grande cama de casal com lindos lençóis de seda negros, almofadas vermelhas como o sangue, e acima da cama começava um lindo dossel vermelho que pendia até o chão envolvendo-a. Havia também uma cômoda com um lindo espelho, feito com uma moldura de ferro decorado e pintado com um tom de ouro envelhecido, e um guarda roupas, também com detalhes nas maçanetas e nas portas. As cores não eram as preferidas de Sakura, mas tinha de concordar que o quarto era lindo.

Deitou-se na cama desfazendo a trança que prendia seus longos cabelos castanhos. Estava exausta. Havia acordado naquele aposento, e logo depois fora chamada por Touya, que se encontrava no grande salão principal, para avisa-la que amanhã começariam a prepara-la. Não sabia o que esperar do dia seguinte, além do mais, sentia-se muito fraca, como se principiasse uma gripe, e um formigamento no corpo, que em certos momentos chegavam a doer. Pensou que talvez, isso fosse natural agora que era uma _deles_.Queria gritar, chorar e espernear, chamando por sua mãe, e que ela a pegasse no colo e ninasse como fazia sempre. Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria, pois sua mãe não viria mais, nunca mais.

Pequenas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, Sakura encolheu-se mais na cama. A lembrança de seus pais mortos ainda vinha em sua mente, tão real e dolorosa quanto da primeira vez. Chorava silenciosamente, encolhida, sentindo o grande vazio, se apoderar de seu coração, aceitara o participar do bando de Touya, tinha que ser forte. Pensando sobre as incertezas de seu futuro, adormeceu. Tentando refugiar-se da dor no mundo que era só seu, e no qual seus pais ainda viviam: No mundo dos sonhos.

**E**ra muito cedo, a névoa impedia de se enxergar o caminho. Touya ia à frente, guiando Sakura pela floresta até então desconhecida por ela, à menina tinha dificuldades em acompanha-lo, estava acostumada a andar no meio da mata, mas nunca em uma tão fechada e sem vida como aquela, e o vestido longo branco simples, com uma faixa prendendo-o em sua cintura, não a estava ajudando, seus braços estavam com pequenos arranhões, por causa de alguns galhos secos. De súbito Touya parou de andar, fazendo Sakura quase esbarrar em suas costas.

Ela lentamente saiu de trás dele para poder enxergar o porque da parada, pode ver uma grande construção, com a aparência muito antiga, parecia um grande templo. Tinha pilares em suas laterais, grandes portas de entrada, e várias janelas em toda a extensão das laterais.

-Vamos!- Disse Touya, Sakura limitou-se a segui-lo sem questionar.

Adentraram a grande construção silenciosamente. Ao entrar Sakura ficou encantada ao mesmo tempo em que espantada. Dentro do que parecia ser um templo havia uma grande biblioteca, estantes e mais estantes cobriam as paredes havendo apenas três mesas no meio do salão.

Sakura andava devagar em direção da mesa em que Touya encostou-se, olhava para todos os lados com a boca aberta, adorava livros, aquele lugar era um paraíso para ela, despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Touya retumbar pelo salão, fazendo-a parecer mais alta.

-É um antigo monastério, os padres que viviam aqui foram assassinados a algum tempo. Digamos que eles sabiam de mais. A partir de hoje você irá estudar aqui. Virá um dia sim e outro não, e terá que voltar antes do anoitecer. Alguma pergunta?- Disse olhando diretamente para Sakura.

-O que terei que aprender?- Sakura não agüentando o olhar intensivo que lhe era dirigido baixou a cabeça, não conseguia encara-lo.

-Tudo!- Touya viu Sakura arregalar os olhos, surpresa.

-Como? Acho que não entendi bem! Quer que eu aprenda tudo isso?- Sakura apontava para todas as estantes, com suas dezenas de livros.

-Isso mesmo! E sugiro que comece logo, a muito que ler!- Touya se dirigia para a saída.

-Mas, como, eu nem sei por onde começar! O que devo ler primeiro?- Sakura seguia atrás de Touya desesperada.

-Tem muitos mistérios que você ainda não está preparada para saber. Assuntos do seu passado, outros de sua atual condição como uma de nós, e outros sobre o que pode ser do seu futuro!- Touya se vira para ela, Sakura para instantaneamente, encarando-o com uma olhar de duvida.-Você terá tempo para saber de tudo isso. Mas antes terá que aprender algo sobre história, a _nossa_ história. Não esqueça, volte antes do anoitecer! Será mais difícil sair da floresta quando estiver tudo escuro!

Sakura ficou estática olhando para a figura de Touya que se afastava de modo altivo. Quando se deu conta estava sozinha, sentindo-se novamente sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para os lados procurando uma solução para a sua situação. Pareceu prestar atenção no local apenas agora, viu que ao fundo havia uma porta, e ao lado desta uma escada que dava para o segundo andar, que também era abarrotado de livros.

Decidiu então explorar o local primeiro. Olhava tudo com atenção, descobriu que a porta dava para a parte que seria a antiga habitação dos padres.Pensou no por que de eles terem sido assassinados. Encontrou uma cozinha, que ainda guardava comidas já estragadas, e alguns utensílios, pratos, e outras coisas como um armário de vassouras. Seja lá o teria acontecido a anos atrás, tinha sido esperado, era como se alguém tivesse arrumado a casa antes de sair em uma viagem. Estavam arrumadas demais para terem sido pegos de surpresa.

Seguindo um corredor ao fundo da cozinha, Sakura encontrou quatro portas, duas de cada lado do corredor, abriu-as vendo que eram quartos, e estavam arrumados, e muito sujos. Subiu as escadas ao fim do corredor, lá encima havia mais alguns quartos e um grande escritório, com documentos, livros, alguns mapas, e várias anotações Em uma das portas do segundo andar, a menina encontrou uma sala com uma lareira, e a sua frente havia um sofá e uma poltrona, entre eles um tapete simples, mas muito bonito.

Sakura desceu as escadas correndo, atravessou a cozinha, e chegou até a biblioteca.

-Bom, é melhor eu começar a estudar!- Disse a si mesma, enquanto começou a explorar as estantes, procurando algo que parecesse mais correto para começar. Depois de um tempo Sakura notou que a maioria dos livros tratava sobre vampiros, magias antigas, e alquimia, fato que ela estranhou sendo aquele um monastério. Decidiu-se então por um com o título de _Histórias ocultas dos povos, _lembrando das palavras do vampiro sobre aprender a história _deles_.

Passou-se tanto tempo lendo aquele livro, que Sakura só notou quando ficou subitamente tonta. Deixando o livro sobre a mesa a menina saiu a procura de alimento, achando que tal tontura era devido à fome. Atrás do monastério havia muitas árvores frutíferas, Sakura logo se pôs a subir em um pessegueiro, tarefa que era dificultada com o vestido que usava.

Conseguiu colher algumas frutas, e sentou-se satisfeita á sombra de uma das árvores. Degustou de seu primeiro pêssego, e notou, espantada, que aquilo não a agradava. Uma sensação igual a quando comemos doces demais, que chegamos a enjoar só com o cheiro da comida, se fez presente. Uma nova tontura a abalou, sendo seguida por uma forte dor no corpo.

-AAH!- Gritou caindo no chão enquanto se contorcia. A dor que começara fraca havia se tornado insuportável agora. Sakura se contorcia no chão, gritando, enquanto sentia como se mãos invisíveis rasgassem sua carne. Uma figura que não conhecia saiu do meio da mata.

Era uma mulher de estatura média. Cabelos ondulados nas pontas, em um raro tom acinzentado, que alcançavam a sua cintura, os olhos eram de um violeta vivo, mas não brilhante, uma cor sem vida e ao mesmo tempo muito linda. Usava uma saia preta, que lhe cobria da cintura aos pés, uma blusa púrpura que deixava os seus ombros a mostra, e uma espécie de espartilho negro, preso na frente com trançadas de fita púrpura.

A estranha figura andava calmamente até a garota, que urrava de dor, trazendo um carneiro atado por uma corda no pescoço. A mulher abaixou-se diante de Sakura, e acariciando o animal disse-lhe:

-Dói, não é?-Sakura mal conseguia enxergar-lhe a face, pois as lágrimas embaçavam sua visão.

-Por favor...faça..isso parar!- A mulher sorriu para a menina, um sorriso calmo, mas também sádico.

-Você sabe o por que desta dor?- indagou enquanto sentava-se confortavelmente na grama, com o carneiro a seu lado. Sakura maneou a cabeça em discordância.

-É porque agora você precisa de sangue, pequena!- Mal vendo a expressão de duvida no rosto da menina, devido as caretas de dor, a mulher prosseguiu.- Quando nosso amado mestre te transformou em uma de nós, você perdeu seu sangue, e sua vulnerabilidade a morte. O fato de sentir essa dor horrenda, é o que motiva os vampiros a tomarem sangue, somente ele faz com que a dor passe. Mas não sabemos o porque disso, e pouco importa, gostamos de ver as vítimas morrendo pouco a pouco, enquanto degustamos de seu liquido vital.

Sakura não conseguia esboçar qualquer reação devido à dor, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais aguda era a sua tortura. A mulher tirou do cós de sua saia um punhal de prata, cravejado com rubis, enquanto perguntava a Sakura.

-Você quer que essa dor pare?- A menina apenas anuiu com a cabeça. Com muita habilidade, a mulher fez um corte ao longo do pescoço do carneiro, que tombou na hora, inerte. Um liquido vermelho vivo escorria pela abertura, manchando a grama tão pura e verde.- Então beba!

Ordenou pegando um pouco do sangue em sua mão, e oferecendo-o para Sakura. A menina negou de pronto, recusando-se a ter alguma participação naquele ato cruel com o pobre animal.

-Se não beber, a dor não vai passar! Se bem que seria interessante ver quanto tempo você agüentaria até a dor consumi-la!

Após alguns segundos de hesitação Sakura resolveu aceitar. Bebeu o que a mulher lhe oferecia, sentindo, à medida que o liquido quente escorria pela sua garganta, um gosto metálico, único, e dominada pelos instintos, deixou de tomar o que lhe ofereciam e partiu em direção do pescoço do animal. Fincou suas recém descobertas presas na pele do carneiro, que aos poucos esfriava, e sentiu mais uma vez o tão desejado manjar dos Deuses, lhe descer pela garganta seca de tanta expectativa para prova-lo outra vez.

-Isso criança, beba tudo! Precisa recuperar suas forças!- Dizia a mulher enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos. Olhava com deleite o vestido branco da garota se tornar vermelho, e a fúria com que ela sugava o sangue do animal.

**A**briu seus olhos e não reconheceu o local onde se encontrava. Sentia-se tão satisfeita, uma sensação morna passava por todo o seu corpo causando-lhe uma certa preguiça.

-Pensei que não acordaria mais!- Olhou assustada para a mulher sentada na frente da lareira. A conhecia, tinha certeza que sim. De repente flashes do que havia acontecido passaram pela sua cabeça, daí então reconheceu o lugar. _O monastério_.- Noto que lembrou de tudo agora.

-Como...?

-Você desmaiou após ter se alimentado. É normal quando comemos pela primeira vez, principalmente quando comemos de mais. Mas não se preocupe, é difícil saber controlar seus instintos nas primeiras vezes.

-Estou muito confusa! Para começar. Quem é você?- A mulher sorriu de lado, um sorriso de escárnio, mas que escondia muita tristeza.

-Eu sou Tomoyo! Vim a mando do Mestre Touya para lhe ajudar a se acostumar com a nossa vida.

-Ah. Eu sou...

-Sakura, possível guardiã do colar. Eu lhe conheço. Posso ver o colar?- Perguntou aproximando-se da garota, Sakura se encolheu, por instinto. Tomoyo riu da sua atitude.-Fique tranqüila, se o que o mestre diz é verdade, não há ninguém que irá te fazer algum mal. Então, posso ver?

Sakura então retira de dentro do vestido o colar. Após observa-lo por alguns segundos, a garota faz uma cara de espanto e descrença.

-Não me parece nada de mais!- Diz Tomoyo se levantando.-Vamos!- Tomoyo se dirige até aporta, vendo que não era seguida olha para traz.- Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, venha, precisamos voltar!- Sakura prontamente começa a segui-la.

**J**á era noite quando Sakura avistou ao longe os portões do castelo. Não parecia em nada com o que havia visto pela manhã. Agora estava iluminado, e podia-se notar uma movimentação mais intensa em sua orla. Quando foram chegando perto dos portões, os guardas que ficavam em uma torre, um em cada lado do portão, abriram-no, para deixa-las passar.

Passaram no meio de todos eles, pelo caminho que dava direto para a entrada principal do castelo. Todos olhavam para ela com expressões neutras, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Sakura olhou assustada para Tomoyo, esperando por uma reação de receio da companheira, mas em nenhum momento ela vacilou. Andava altiva pelo meio deles, de cabeça erguida e sem uma sombra de medo. Quando estavam quase chegando aos portões Tomoyo é parada por um homem que segura seu braço.

Ele era mais alto que ela, tinha o cabelo cinza, quase branco que lhe batiam na altura da cintura, presos em um rabinho baixo. Seus olhos eram cinza-azulados e transmitiam pura astúcia, como os de um gato.

-Faz um longo tempo que não vai me ver em meus aposentos _renegada_!- Disse ele chegando perto do ouvido da mulher.

-Tenho estado ocupada!- Respondeu ela em um tom frio.

-Pois quero você hoje na minha cama! E sem faltas, _renegada_!- Disse as a ultima palavra em um tom de desprezo. Sakura olhou para Tomoyo que estava séria e estática, depois para o rapaz que saiu por um corredor, sumindo logo depois.

-Quem er...?

-Cale a boca!-Disse Tomoyo, Sakura se encolheu, engolindo a pergunta não acabada.-Vamos logo!

E continuaram pelo mesmo caminho, logo adentrando pelas enormes portas de carvalho. Touya vinha na direção delas, andando altivo pelo imenso tapete vermelho, ao chegar na frente delas, Tomoyo curvou-se levemente, em uma pequena reverência. Touya olhou os trajes da acompanhante de sua subordinada, e sorriu levemente.

-Vejo que cumpriu sua tarefa!

-Assim como me foi ordenado pelo meu mestre!- Disse a mulher respeitosamente.

-Muito bem! Dê-lhe roupas mais adequadas para sua atual condição. E amanhã, Sakura, eu irei contar-lhe sua real importância em meus planos.

Dizendo isso, Touya seguiu para a saída. Tomoyo levou a garota para o quarto, mostrando-lhe suas novas roupas, todas em tons de vermelho, roxo e preto. Na cômoda, agora havia uma escova e uma caixinha, Sakura a abriu revelando seu conteúdo brilhante. Brincos e colares, diamantes rubis, e prata.

-Parece que você foi à escolhida!- Disse uma voz perto do pescoço de Sakura, causando-lhe um arrepio, a garota se virou encarando a outra mulher.

-Escolhida para que?- Perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Não sei, mas com certeza é algo muito grande!- Respondeu virando-se e saindo do quarto.

* * *

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

Não mandar reviews para a autora pode causar depressão, atraso nos capítulos ou a morte do casal principal(devido a um ataque de fúria).

Colabore: Mande um review!!

Bjos até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Um outro lado de uma velha história

**Oieeeeeeeeee**

Voltei com mais um capítulo!!!! Este revela muitas coisa que eu particularmente gosto bastante, já que eu mudei na última hora antes de postar!!!

Ah! Eu queria dizer para o Edu, que tinha me perguntado lá no início se eu jogava um RPG de vampiros porque minha história tinha semelhança e tal. Edu acabei de descobri que realmente TEM semelhança com esse jogo, porque onde eu pesquisei lá no cantinho da página dizia que a descrição tinha sido tirada do jogo tal tal tal.

O.O

Você estava certo!!

Bom, era isso, para escrever esse capítulo, eu me inspirei em um jogo de RPG(agora eu sei disso) e espero que vocês gostem, não é criação minha, apenas uma mistureba de coisas que eu achei que deu certo.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3. Um outro lado de uma velha história.

O Barulho das portas se abrindo acordaram Sakura de seus devaneios sobre as revelações que haveria hoje. Touya vinha altivo, como sempre, em uma postura impecável. Era quatro horas da tarde, e como o Mestre havia avisado ontem, ela saberia de toda a verde hoje. A garota se levantou fazendo uma pequena reverência, assim como aprendera ontem com Tomoyo, quando Touya chegou perto de si.

O vampiro parou em sua frente, notando que ela usava um dos vestidos que havia sido colocado em seu guarda-roupa, um lindo colar de diamantes com brincos também com a mesma pedra. Os cabelos dela caiam em cascata pelas suas costas, mais longos do que ele se lembrava, o corpo que vira de tão perto quando era imaturo, agora estava curvilíneo, aumentando a atmosfera excêntrica que circundava aquela garota.

Quando ela encarou-o novamente, ele notou que os olhos verdes estavam contornados com uma cor escura, ressaltando sua cor exótica, pintados em tons de azul, prata e preto, os olhos da garota pareciam os de um animal que era forte, mas uma força contida.

-Sente-se!-Ordenou ele, sentando-se logo após em sua frente. - Quero lhe contar o outro lado de uma história Sakura, e duvido que você tenha conhecimento sobre qualquer fato que eu virei a narrar, mas quero que me escute, e depois decida qualquer coisa.

Touya suspirou e por fim começou sua narrativa.

-Bem, a linhagem dos vampiros é antiga, mais antiga do que você possa imaginar. Lilith foi a primeira vampira da história, a "mãe dos demônios" como passou a ser conhecida, teve origem no mais puro mal que o mundo já viu: Uma serpente!

A mesma serpente que incentivou Adão e Eva a provarem o fruto proibido, que corrompeu a alma humana implantando a inveja e a discórdia, fazendo irmão matar irmão. Caim, irmão de Abel, foi sua primeira cria, ele foi expulso do Éden e amaldiçoado pelos anjos. Na verdade essa "serpente" era uma mulher. Era traiçoeira e manipulativa, conseguia tudo o que queria, e o que ela queria era destruir o que fora criado pelo celestial, o mesmo celestial que a negou como sua criação, amaldiçoando sua existência e mantendo-a na escuridão do mundo.

Durante anos ela esteve a espreita de tudo que acontecia, de cada passo que os homens davam, esperando o momento mais adequado para incitá-los a errar, tentando-os para o lado mais obscuro de sua alma, fazendo-os se perderem em sua própria escuridão. Assim, cada vez mais conseguia aumentar o numero de suas crias. Mas com o tempo, os homens foram aprendendo a se defender de suas táticas, e começaram a caçar os vampiros.

Vários foram mortos.

Touya suspirou. Estava na hora de revelar a real importância de Sakura naquela história, somente esperava que ela entendesse. Continuou então a narrativa

-Foi nesta época que foi criada a Masquerade. Os vampiros que restaram tentaram se proteger criando um grupo e um voto de silêncio, mas ele foi ameaçado pela própria progenitora. Lilith não aceitava se esconder na fachada de uma lenda, era o que era, e queria que todos soubessem de seu poder.

Em uma atitude extrema de auto preservação, fora atacada pelo próprio clã. Eles não quiseram matá-la, então apenas a adormeceram, esperando o momento apropriado de desperta-la novamente, quando o mundo tivesse esquecido de seus atos do passado.

Arrancaram então seu coração, dividindo-o em quatro partes, cada qual foi colocada em uma caixa, e entregue a um guardião diferente. Esses guardiões não sabem o que estão velando, nem sobre as outras caixas. E para assegurar que ela não seria perturbada antes da hora apropriada, foi criada uma jóia. Uma pequena e singela gota avermelhada, que contem uma gota da poção que foi feito do próprio sangue de Lilith.

Somente juntando as quatro partes do coração, e essa gota da poção, é que poderíamos desperta-la.

Dizem que o sarcófago em que seu corpo repousa, está um algum lugar da antiga Suméria, sua terra natal, mas ninguém nunca tentou traze-la de volta. Até agora.

Sakura olhou espantada para ele, segurava firmemente seu colar, sabendo que, de alguma forma, esse era o mesmo pingente da lenda.

-Está querendo me dizer que você pretende acordar essa mulher?- Exaltou-se Sakura.

-Não, eu não, mas alguns grupos que deveriam proteger a Masquerade querem ressuscitá-la.

-E por que tem membros que querem isso? E onde eu entro nesta história, e meus pais? O que eles sabiam?- Sakura estava nervosa, tanta informação, coisas tão surreais, que se não fosse pela expressão séria e os olhos duros de Touya, ela juraria estar tendo um sonho.

-Decidimos que destruir para sempre esse coração era a melhor maneira de evitar que a ressuscitassem. Depois de muito procurarmos, encontramos um dos guardiões. Sua mãe tinha uma parte do coração de Lilith, pelo menos era isso o que achávamos, mas acabamos encontrando você, e o pingente, e nenhuma parte do coração.

-E eles tinham que morrer?- Sakura já estava lacrimejando, aprendera a conviver com o fato de que seus pais estavam mortos, mas era muito difícil aceitar que foi por um motivo tão mesquinho. - Se é este colar que vocês querem, fiquem com ele, eu não o quero!

A garota ia retirá-lo, mas a mão forte e pesada de Touya a impediu, Sakura olhou-o com raiva, mas ele não demonstrou sentimento algum.

-Não retire isso. Uma vez confiado a você ele só tem valor se _você_ realizar o ritual, não sendo assim, esse colar não tem a menor utilidade.

-Não entendo!- Sakura agora já cairá sentada novamente, olhando perplexa para Touya.

-Simples. Você foi escolhida para decidir entre despertar Lilith, ou não. Esta em suas mãos essa decisão.

Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, cada um preso em seus próprios pesadelos. Sakura levantou-se e foi dirigindo-se lentamente para a saída, tentando digerir as informações que recebera. Touya apenas olhava aquela mulher, que tanto o lembrava _uma certa_ pessoa, afastar-se lentamente.

Sakura então para, sem virar-se para olhá-lo, ela pergunta:

-Naquele dia, em que...meus pais morreram, eu tive a impressão de que você conhecia minha mãe. Você a conhecia?

O silêncio predomina por alguns segundos, Touya olha para as costas dela, e responde:

-Sim. Nadeshiko foi a minha escolhida. - Sakura vira-se para ele, seus olhos mostravam dúvida, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. -Sim, isso que você está pensando, eu a queria para mim, como minha companheira, mas ela preferiu o humano.

Dizendo isso Touya passou por ela saindo da sala antes que a garota o alcançasse.

**O**s passos ecoavam pelos corredores de pedra. Por onde o homem passava, todos os olhos se voltavam para ele, sua espada em punho, brilhante. Abriu com grande estrondo as portas que davam para o salão principal, onde um outro homem o esperava.

Todos que o acompanhavam, iam se postando em um circulo em volta dos dois homens armados. Quando o burburinho das vozes cessou, o mais jovem dos dois começou a dizer:

-Eu, Syaoran Li, te desafio pela posse deste clã. Quero um duelo justo, até a morte, com uso de uma espada, e de restrição a este castelo. O senhor aceita o desafio?- Ao ver o homem anuir em concordância, Syaoran conclui. - Que vença o melhor... Meu pai!

E assim começou o ritual de passagem da posse do clã Li. Syaoran parte em uma velocidade incrível par cima de seu oponente, desferindo um golpe reto com a espada, o homem desvia facilmente, tentando contra atacá-lo pelas costas, Li prevendo isso salta para cima, quando Tao Li nota o que seu filho pretende salta para trás, desviando por centímetros da espada de Syaoran que vinha de cima em sua direção, cravando no chão.

Aproveitando esses segundos, Tao investe em um grande chute, que certa a face direita de Syaoran, que cai a metros do local. Para tentar impedir Syaoran de pegar a espada, Tao vai em sua direção, desferindo uma seqüência de golpes com a afiada lâmina. Syaoran desvia da maioria, mas é acertado no braço esquerdo, aproveitando um golpe perdido de seu pai, ele lhe dá uma rasteira, o acertando. Neste momento Syaoran pula em direção de sua espada, virando-se para encarar seu pai.

Agora ambos estavam novamente armados, frente a frente, levemente ofegantes, desta vez Tao Li faz o primeiro movimento, partindo de encontro ao filho, Syaoran não vendo um golpe melhor, coloca à perna esquerda à frente do corpo, preparando a espada pára receber o golpe. Com a força e velocidade do ataque de Tao, Syaoran acaba indo alguns passos para trás, agora ambos travavam uma luta de resistência, a qual Tao se vê forçado a recuar, saltando para trás.

Syaoran corre em sua direção, não querendo dar tempo para ele armar um ataque, pego desprevenido, Tao improvisa uma defesa, evitando ser perigosamente ferido, acaba com um corte na perna direita. Postando-se novamente em posição inicial para o combate, Syaoran pensa em um meio de ganhar o duelo, sua melhor estratégia seria ganhar tempo até que seu pai começasse a dar sinais de cansaço, mas arriscava não estar vivo até lá.

Tao não querendo dar tempo para que Syaoran bolasse uma estratégia, avança em sua direção, a espada mirada diretamente para o coração do filho, o corte na perna que antes incomodava, agora já estava totalmente curado, deixando apenas uma peça de roupa rasgada e suja, Syaoran desvia do golpe, pulando para cima, seu pai sorri com o canto da boca, já conhecia aquele golpe, ele não havia funcionado antes, e não iria funcionar agora, mas quando Tao Li olha para cima seus olhos se arregalam, Syaoran não estava lá, olha rapidamente para suas costas, quando sente um vulto passando por trás de si, mas quando realmente nota qual é a intenção do filho já era tarde, vira-se rapidamente para frente, quando que, quase ao mesmo instante, Syaoran puxa-o pelo ombro esquerdo em direção ao seu corpo, fincando-lhe a espada no coração.

Tao Li sorri para o filho, antes de virar pó por entre os dedos de Syaoran.

Todos que assistiam à luta ficam um minuto em silêncio, em homenagem ao antigo líder, depois soltam exclamações de viva para o vencedor, que acabara de pegar, em meio às cinzas de seu pai, o brasão da família Li, um poderoso lobo uivando, com duas lanças, uma de cada lado, uma com a lâmina para cima, e a outra com a lâmina para baixo, erguendo este símbolo de poder para que todos vissem quem havia derrotado a vampiro mais poderoso do clã.

-**S**ua defesa está muito aberta!- Ralhava Touya pela terceira vez, enquanto Sakura semicerrava os olhos em desagrado à observação repetida.

-Eu sei!- Responde a garota desviando de um chute, que por centímetros não acertara seu rosto.

-Então melhore isso!- Disse Touya avançando com a espada para cima dela. Sakura desvia do primeiro ataque, esquivando para a direita, mas Touya gira o corpo acertando-lhe um chute de esquerda. Sakura com o impacto do golpe bate com as costas em um pilar, caindo sentada aos pés do mesmo, ainda segurando a espada.

Touya se aproxima dela, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, a garota nega a ajuda, erguendo-se com dificuldade sozinha.

-Eu disse que estava muito aberta!- Sakura ignora esse comentário, indo em direção da mesa que estava no meio do aposento largando sua espada. Ela segue então para a janela, apreciando a brisa noturna. _Três meses._ Touya vai em direção da garota, postando-se atrás da mesma.

Sakura ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, pensando em tudo o que vinha aprendendo nestes últimos três meses. O outono tinha sido cruel aquele ano, os ventos estavam mais frios com a aproximação do inverno, e alguns sinais de chuva já podiam ser notados. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que fora a biblioteca, do primeiro carneiro que matou. Daquele dia em diante Sakura soube que no clã de Touya era proibida a matança de humanos, mesmo o efeito do sangue humano ser mais duradouro, era um crime grave matar um deles apenas para beber-lhe o sangue, por isso o bando todo se alimentava de animais.

Sakura virou-se para o vampiro, encarando os olhos chocolate dele. Ultimamente sentia como se algo latejasse em seu baixo ventre, era uma sensação angustiante, da qual a garota não sabia se livrar. Cada vez que via Touya essa sensação aumentava, e não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

-Podemos continuar amanhã?- Perguntou Sakura, passando por Touya e indo em direção da porta.

-Tenho a impressão de que se eu responder que _não_, não fará diferença alguma!- Diz o vampiro vendo ela se afastar lentamente dele.

-E você está certo!- Responde Sakura fechando as pesadas portas de carvalho atrás de si.

-**N**ão sei lhe explicar!- Responde a garota se atirando na espaçosa cama de casal. Ela acabara de sair do banho e seus cabelos ainda úmidos, deixavam cair de suas pontas pequenas gotas de água, seu leve vestido negro era comprido com duas fendas laterais, sendo semitransparente nas pernas, amarrando-se à cintura apenas por uma faixa roxa.

-Se você não tentar não saberei do que se trata Sakura, e você vai continuar com esse _desconforto,_ como você fala!- Diz Tomoyo apoiada na cômoda, de costas para o espelho. Sakura suspira, sentando-se na cama, olha para a mulher e tenta explicar-lhe o que estava sentindo.

-É algo muito estranho, sei que não é por falta de alimento, mas. Bem, ocorre principalmente quando estou com o mestre, algo diferente parece se agitar dentro de mim, bem aqui. -Diz indicando com a mão o local a um palmo abaixo do umbigo.-Sinto como se um calor começasse a crescer dali, um pulsar torturante que, só depois que eu me afasto dele e sinto o ar frio no meu rosto, parece se acalmar.

Tomoyo sorri com o canto dos lábios, vai até a cama sentando-se ao lado da garota dos olhos verdes.

-Você sabia que _nós_ temos o instinto muito mais aflorado do que os humanos?

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Quer dizer que você _deseja_ o mestre!

-Desejo?

-Sim. Você quer estar com ele. - Diz Tomoyo indo para trás da garota, fazendo uma pequena massagem em seus ombros. - Você quer tocar ele. -Sakura sente seu corpo amolecer, relaxando com os toques da vampira.- Você quer passar uma noite no quarto dele, assim como as outras que você viu entrarem nos aposentos do mestre. Você o quer Sakura!- Disse essas últimas palavras sussurrando no ouvido da menina, que arregalou os olhos como se estivessem gritando isso para ela.

-Deixe os seus instintos a guiarem. É só sentir e fazer exatamente o que quiser fazer. - Sakura parecia estar em transe, ouvia as palavras da morena, e parecia que algo dentro dela estava implorando para sair.

De um salto, Sakura pôs-se de pé, e na mesma velocidade em que levantou, saiu do quarto, deixando para trás uma morena com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

**O** vestido esvoaçava com os passos rápidos da garota, que andava decidida pelos corredores do castelo. Um vento muito frio passava por ela, levantando os cabelos castanhos de Sakura, que parecia não notar a baixa temperatura. Parou seu trajeto quando chegou à frente de uma enorme porta de carvalho trabalhado, abriu-as e entrou, sem pedir permissão para tal ato.

Touya estava deitado na cama, coberto apenas por alguns lençóis negros, o dossel que pendia do teto cobria a cama, como um véu, impedindo a visão perfeita de quem estava lá dentro. A garota seguiu em direção da cama, tirando o fino tecido de sua frente, Touya percebe o movimento e senta-se, fazendo os lençóis escorregarem, deixando a mostra o seu tórax definido pelas lutas.

Sakura engatinha até ele, ajoelhando-se em sua frente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Pergunta ele.

-Seguindo meus instintos!- Responde a garota antes de inclinar-se e encostar de leve os lábios nos dele.

Touya não espera um segundo convite, puxando-a mais para si, aprofundando o beijo, ele inverte as posições em que estavam deitando-se por cima dela. Sakura suspira quando a mão do vampiro passeia por sua coxa, subindo e trazendo sua cintura para mais perto de seu corpo.

Os beijos vão ficando mais intensos, as carícias mais ousadas, os murmúrios indecifráveis, e a única coisa que resta é o prazer.

* * *

Espero que eu não tenha viajado muito, e que você tenham gostado! 

Não esqueçam deste botãozinho aqui embaixo que está louco par ser clicado!

Bjão, até o próximo capítulo!!


	5. A trama

Olááá!!!

Faz tempo que eu não aparecia, não é?? Mas não se preocupem, eu tardo mas não falho!!!

Bom, estamos com mais um capítulo postado, e eu espero que vocês gostem!

Quero agradecer aos reviews de: Saky-Li, Maríllya Andrade, Tercy, Hyuuga Mitha, Milashinodalp, Babi Evans, Sakusasuke e Carol!!!

Adorei todas, muito obrigada!!! Queria mesmo causar surpresa com esse casal inesperado, e vejo que consegui!!

Bom, então boa leitura, espero que gostem!!

* * *

**Capítulo 4. A trama.**

-**M**eu senhor, tem um homem que quer vê-lo!

-Deixe-o entrar!-Diz o homem sentado em frente a uma mesa abarrotada de papeis, em uma sala que era aquecida pela lareira.

-Sim senhor!- Responde o servo fazendo uma pequena reverencia, e se retirando do local.

Mal teve tempo de se acomodar melhor na cadeira, a porta foi novamente aberta, revelando um homem alto, do qual não se podia ver o rosto por causa de sua enorme capa preta. Quando o servo fechou a porta, o homem que acabara de entrar retirou o capuz, seus olhos azuis brilhavam pela luminosidade que saia da lareira a sua esquerda. Balançou a cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo azul escuro, olhou então para o homem sentado em sua frente.

Trabalhava para ele há três anos, dede que o último contratado havia lhe traído a confiança, e ele fora chamado para executá-lo. Desde então, Yoshiyuki Terada tornara-se seu patrão. E nestes três anos o homem continuava o mesmo, cabelo grisalho, expressão cansada, mas sua postura ainda era a de um grande político.

-E então garoto, o que você trouxe para mim?- Perguntou Terada, sentando-se em sua cadeira e apontando a poltrona à frente da lareira para o visitante, que aceita a oferta.

-Sou mais velho que você, não vejo sentido em continuar a me chamar de _garoto_!-Diz o visitante retirando sua capa, e olhando o homem rir.

-Não tenho culpa de você ainda ter o rosto de um garoto, apesar de te vivido mais que uma tartaruga.

-Não irei fazer nenhum esforço para entender o porquê desta ridícula analogia. Então, podemos ir direto aos negócios?- Terada sente-se congelar por um momento, com a intensidade do olhar que lhe era dirigido.

-Claro! O que você me trouxe hoje?-Pergunta tomando um pouco de seu café, até então esquecido, enquanto ouve a voz fria soando no ambiente novamente.

-As vilas estão em guerra, os índios Maoris estão reivindicando a terra. Várias já foram atacas algumas destruídas. A população não esta nada satisfeita com isso! Eles querem saber o que os governantes estão fazendo para combater os índios. -Falou ironicamente.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer! As tropas inglesas só chegarão dentro de três meses, e sem esse reforço não resistiremos nem ao primeiro combate! Neste país só há velhos, mulheres, crianças e fazendeiros que mal sabem segurar uma arma! Enquanto eles têm uma cultura guerreira! - Terada antes calmo, levantou-se indo até a lareira, ficando na frente do seu mensageiro.

-Sabe, para _nós,_ eles não são um grande problema, apenas mais um pequeno contra tempo, nada que nos preocupe de verdade. Já o seu governo, bem, ele esta nos causando uma série de desventuras, por assim dizer!

Terada olha para o homem a sua frente, analisando-o, esse estava com um olhar sugestivo, que o homem entendeu imediatamente.

-O que você propõe garoto?- Perguntou Terada semicerrando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Ora, poupe a cara feia para seus colegas de governo, sabe que não ira me intimidar!- Terada sentou-se quando o outro levantou. O homem misterioso andava pelo escritório, enquanto falava.

-Com esses seus padres, levando o que dizem ser _A palavra de Deus_, estão, há muito tempo, causando problemas para _nós_. Eles já vieram da Inglaterra com essa idéia de fiéis seguidores da igreja, na qual, tudo que não segue as leis eclesiásticas é considerado anti Cristo, pecaminoso, do Demônio. E como você já deve estar entendendo, _nós_ estamos sendo caçados pelos _fiéis_, fomos obrigados a viver escondidos no nosso próprio país!

-Os Maoris não tinham medo de você?- Perguntou Terada.

-Não. Vivíamos cada um cuidando de sua vida, eles não vinham para o sul, o nosso lado da ilha, e nós não íamos para o norte. Mas com esses colonos invadindo, e tentando aprisiona-los para transformar o seu povo em _cordeirinhos_ de Deus, eles estão invadindo o nosso lado, o que também esta causando uma revolta. É ai que entra a segunda notícia que eu vim lhe dar.

-O que é?

-Eles encontraram a jóia!- Terada arregala os olhos.

-Como assim?- O mensageiro para, olhando para a porta fechada, como se ouvisse algo vindo do outro lado, após alguns segundos continua seu passeio pelo escritório.

-Eles acharam uma pista de quem poderia ser um dos guardiões do coração, mas era falsa, em vez de encontrarem o coração, acharam a Lágrima de Sangue.

-O que? Quando? Com quem está?- Perguntou afoitamente.

-Calma meu caro amigo, está agora com a guardiã da Lágrima. -Disse simplesmente.

-Mas então eles não a mataram?

-Sabe que não podem, precisam da mulher.

-E ela sabe?-Terada estava esperançoso.

-Talvez, mas ainda não obtive confirmação. O que importa neste momento é que nós precisamos pegar essa mulher. Se tivermos este poder em mãos, poderemos controlar facilmente a Masquerade, e então será apenas uma questão de tempo, para você conseguir o controle da Inglaterra, e eu, o deste país.

-Você tem uma mente muito astuta garoto, me admira seus _irmãos_ o terem _exilado_ do convívio deles. Mas isso foi melhor para mim, que ganhei um aliado como você, Ériol!

-Sim, aliados. - Diz Ériol olhando para uma marca em forma de uma cobra enrolada, em seu pulso direito.

* * *

**S**akura começa a sentir novamente o mundo à sua volta, estava acordando. Abriu os olhos esmeraldinos dando-se conta que não estava em seus aposentos, e sim nos de seu mestre. Lembranças da noite anterior começavam a vir em sua memória, e ela sentia-se bem, com uma sensação morna passando por seu corpo, como se estivesse satisfeita, sem saber exatamente do que. 

Virou-se para encarar o dono do braço que prendia sua cintura. Touya dormia profundamente, deveria ser de madrugada ainda, ele e o castelo só acordariam pelas quatro horas da tarde, horário em que todos começavam suas tarefas. Sakura retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Retirou o braço que estava lhe prendendo a cintura, e virou-se para sair da cama.

-Aonde você vai?- Sakura ouviu a voz sonolenta de Touya falar atrás de si, mas sem tentar impedi-la.

-Vou para os meus aposentos!- Disse terminando de colocar o vestido.

-Quero você aqui na próxima noite! Você virá?- Touya pergunta apoiando-se em seu braço esquerdo, enquanto a vê se afastando da cama. A mulher vira para olhá-lo antes de sair, estampando um sorriso malicioso.

-Também tenho interesse em visita-lhe à noite, mestre. Estarei aqui!

Diz fechando a porta, Touya deita-se novamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Sakura seguia em direção de seu quarto, mas interrompe seus passos ao ouvir um barulho no corredor à sua esquerda. A mulher segue por ele para saber de onde viera o ruído, viu uma fraca iluminação aparecer de uma das muitas portas que havia ali. Ela estava entreaberta, e vozes conhecidas eram ouvidas. Sakura se detém, tentando ouvir o que conversavam. 

-Você já teve o que queria agora me deixe em paz Yue!- Disse Tomoyo tentando soltar seus cabelos das mãos do vampiro.

-Calminha ai _renegada_, ainda quero algumas coisas de você!- Disse prendendo-a mais firmemente entre a parede e seu corpo.

Sakura se aproxima da porta a fim de confirmar suas suspeitas. Quem estava com Tomoyo era o mesmo vampiro que a mulher viu abordar a morena na frente do castelo. Sakura sabia que ele vivia atrás de Tomoyo, mas nunca os tinha visto juntos.

-Eu não irei ajudá-lo nisso!- Disse Tomoyo se debatendo.

-Você não tem escolha, é apenas lixo perto de mim! Então escute bem minhas ordens: Quero que consiga para mim o colar da sua amiguinha mestiça. Não posso chegar perto dela, pois Touya desconfia muito de mim Mas você está sempre com ela, não é? Foi incumbida de guiá-la no nosso mundo, então será fácil pra você. Traga-o até as minhas mãos!- Disse ameaçadoramente, Tomoyo em resposta cospe-lhe na face.

-Eu nunca ajudarei você a derrubar o mestre Touya, minha fidelidade é com ele, e com a nova senhora!- Disse Tomoyo raivosa. Yue a ergue pelo pescoço, sufocando-a.

-Que nova senhora?- Pergunta trincando os dentes, a mulher sorri ironicamente.

-Se tudo correr bem, Sakura se tornará à companheira de Touya, e então você não poderá tocar um só dedo nela seu verme!

-Ora sua!- Yue atira a garota contra a parede, fazendo-a cair quase inconsciente no chão. Ele vai em sua direção com uma expressão assassina, mas antes que consegui-se chegar até onde a garota estava tentando se levantar, Sakura abre a porta com um estrondo.

-Não ouse tocar mais um dedo nela, ou eu juro que acabo com você!- Yue olhou para Sakura ainda enraivecido.

-Tente!- Dizendo isso ele avança até a mulher que facilmente se livrou de seus golpes, Sakura pegou um candelabro que estava em cima de um móvel e acertou-lhe a cabeça, Yue sorri sardonicamente avançando até a garota dos olhos verdes, prendendo-a pelo pescoço. Sakura se debatia com a falta de ar até sentir a pressão da mão de Yue diminuir, até largá-la completamente, quando o vampiro caiu, a garota pode ver Tomoyo que ainda ofegava segurando em uma das mãos um bastão de luta.

-Está melhor?-Perguntou ajudando-a a se erguer.

-Estou, obrigada, não era necessário intervir!-Disse à Tomoyo, se livrando dos braços dela e tentando andar sozinha. -Eu ouvi a conversa Tomoyo! Está na hora de você me explicar algumas coisas, não acha?- Disse

Continuaram em silêncio, somente os passos ecoando pelos corredores mal iluminados. Tomoyo agora já estava bem, apenas um pouco apreensiva. Ao chegarem ao quarto de Sakura, ambas sentaram-se, Sakura encarava a morena esperando ela iniciar a conversa. Vendo que isso não aconteceria, ela resolveu começar.

-Bem, poderia começar me explicando o que é um _renegado_?- A mulher a sua frente pareceu estremecer.

-Quando uma vampira tem um filho de alguém de uma família inimiga, está criança é um renegado. Muitas vezes não é aceito em nenhum dos clãs, sendo morta assim que nasce, em outras ela sobrevive, mas é considerada uma escrava, ou coisas assim. - Diz Tomoyo sem encarar a mulher a sua frente.

-E você é uma!- Sakura encarava intensamente Tomoyo.

-Sim!-A morena sentindo olhar da mulher a sua frente, resolve encara-la. - Não é algo que me orgulhe, mas, é o que eu sou! -Disse se levantando, parecendo recuperar a sua costumeira autoconfiança.

-Ele me chamou de mestiça! O que é isso?- Sakura agora se deitava na cama, a morena dá de ombros, como se o que fosse dizer não fosse nada de mais.

-São filhos de vampiros com humanas, ele acha que você é uma!- Diz Tomoyo. – Você já sabe da história?- Perguntou a garota apontando par o colar no pescoço de Sakura.

-Sim!- Respondeu simplesmente.

-O que vai fazer?- Perguntou Tomoyo apoiada no móvel de madeira maciça no canto do quarto. Sakura suspira cansadamente, como se ponderasse o que deveria responder.

-Não sei ainda! Yue quer o colar não é?- Perguntou encarando os olhos violeta de quem poderia considerar como amiga.

-Sim! Ele pretende despertar Lilith. Mas o mestre o mantém sobre a sua vigilância.

-E é por isso que Yue quer matar Touya?- Perguntou a mulher dos olhos verdes, ficando séria novamente, Tomoyo suspirou, sentando-se ao pé da cama.

-É muito mais complicado do que você imagina! Yue quer a posse do clã há algum tempo e com a sua chegada, e a desse colar, ele começou a almejar algo maior. Ele acha que já está mais do que na hora de tomarmos o nosso lugar como criaturas superiores, e têm outros que concordam com ele e com essa idéia absurda!

-E quanto a vencer Touya, não é tão absurdo, não é?- Pergunta, começando a mostrar alguns sinais de apreensão.

-Temos que confiar no mestre!- Disse Tomoyo.

-Isso só não basta!-Disse Sakura virando-se para o outro lado, ainda estava cansada. Tomoyo entendendo esta atitude deixa o quarto da garota, que logo depois cai em um profundo sono.

* * *

-**C**omo assim?- Perguntou o homem sentado em uma grande cadeira de espaldar alto, que se localizava em um local privilegiado no grande salão principal. O servo a quem dirigia suas palavras curvou-se mais perante ele, tremendo devido o tom agressivo na fala de seu mestre. 

-É verdade meu senhor, os indígenas parecem conhecer nossas fraquezas! Mataram dois dos nossos subordinados do clã Kimura, e estão cada vez mais agressivos mestre. Estamos tendo dificuldades em caçar sem sermos atacados.

-Mas estamos vivendo em paz com este povo há séculos, não entendo o porquê desta agressividade. Tem conhecimento, se mais algum clã esta enfrentando o mesmo que nós?- Pergunta o homem agora visivelmente nervoso. Em todos os anos em que seu pai assumiu o poder nada disso acontecia, a insegurança de uma revolta no seu próprio grupo o fez ficar tenso.

-Sim, meu senhor! Todos os clãs que protegem a Masquerade estão enfrentando os Maoris, mestre!- Ouve um longo silêncio.

-Quero informações sobre o que está acontecendo no governo daqueles humanos, contrate quem for necessário para isso. Agora vá!- O servo fez uma ultima reverência e saiu do salão rapidamente. Syaoran levantou-se de sua cadeira, suspirando pesadamente. Estava ficando complicada à situação com os índios, e ele sabia que tinha algo a ver com os humanos.

-É sempre culpa deles, não é!- Disse uma voz feminina quando ele passou por um corredor mal iluminado que seguia até seus aposentos.

-Já disse que não gosto quando lê minha mente Meilin!- Disse o homem seguindo pelo corredor sem nem ao menos olhá-la. Ouviu os passos da mulher atrás de si, suspirou exasperado. Detestava essa perseguição que ela fazia com ele.

-Desculpe mestre! Mas seu semblante transtornado me intriga, não resisto à tentação de saber o que lhe causa tantos problemas!

A morena alta, que usava um longo vestido vermelho em corte chinês com uma fenda lateral no lado esquerdo, pousou sua mão no ombro de Syaoran, tentando acompanhar seus passos apresados. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto do mestre, este se deteve em abri-la, virando-se para olhar a mulher pela primeira vez naquele dia.

-Irei me recolher agora. Não quero ser interrompido por nada ouviu bem! Cuide disso!- Disse se virando para entrar em seu quarto.

-Está me evitando Syaoran?- Perguntou a mulher antes que ele conseguisse entrar no quarto.

-Sempre admirei sua perspicácia!

Disse o homem fechando a porta sem notar as faíscas que pareciam sair dos olhos cor de rubi. A mulher voltou pelos mesmos corredores, sua expressão não era amigável e seus passos ecoavam pelo ambiente.

-O mestre se recolheu, não deve ser perturbado por ninguém, entenderam! Qualquer coisa deve ser dita a mim, e eu irei falar com ele se necessário!- Disse aos guardas, que assentiram.

Meilin cruzou o salão em direção a uma saída lateral, está dava para uma plataforma que cruzava da parte sul à parte norte do castelo. Chegou ao outro lado cruzando o arco de entrada, seguiu então por um corredor à direita. Pretendia seguir até seu quarto, quando sentiu uma mão aprender-la pela cintura e a outra lhe tampar a boca.

-Sou eu criança!- Disse uma foz sussurrante em seu ouvido, ela automaticamente relaxou, sendo solta logo em seguida.

-O que faz aqui mestre?- Perguntou fazendo uma pequena reverencia ao homem de cabelos grisalhos a sua frente.

-Vim avisá-la que o Conselho dos Anciões não está nada satisfeito com a decadência do clã após a posse de Syaoran!- O homem começou a andar pelo mesmo corredor em que se escondera, sendo seguido pela morena.

-Dêem mais um tempo ao jovem mestre! Ele assumiu em um tempo conturbado, mas está se esforçando para seguir os passos do pai!

O homem parou em frente a uma pesada porta de carvalho envelhecida, onde os entalhes agora estavam gastos, virou-se para a mulher e disse:

-Meilin, eu não posso mais segura-los! Sei que o jovem mestre está se esforçando, mas com os boatos que tem chegado até nós, o conselho está alarmado. Acredite em mim pequena, estou neste conselho desde sua criação, e isso faz três séculos, e nunca vi tamanha ganância nos olhos destes velhos!

A garota baixou o olhar, sabia que o velho Mazaki estava tentando ajudar, mas nem ele poderia com a fúria do Conselho caso Syaoran não os agradasse. Respirando profundamente a mulher perguntou decidida, olhando nos olhos do ancião a sua frente:

-O que eu posso fazer?

-Não sei!- Disse sincero. - Trouxe você aqui porque eles pediram. Aparentemente você tem uma missão!

Disse por fim abrindo as pesadas portas que davam para uma enorme sala iluminada por várias velas e archotes. O ambiente era luxuoso comparado ao corredor de entrada, e em um semicírculo estava o Conselho dos Anciões. Meilin ocupou uma cadeira à direita da porta de entrada, o homem que a acompanhava se dirigiu até o seu lugar, e a reunião começou com um dos membros levantando-se e discursando sobre o clã e suas prioridades.

* * *

E então??? Gostaram?? E a Meilin? Acharam que eu iria deixar ela fora dessa? Não mesmo!! 

Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado!!! Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo!!!

Não esqueçam do botão ai em baixo que diz "OK"!!! Fará uma pessoa muito feliz!"


	6. Primeiro Encontro: Interesse

Me desculpem!! Eu sei que me superei desta vez, mas não estou tendo tempo, e quando tenho as idéias simplesmente somem!!

Queria escrever mais neste capítulo, mas como já estava muito atrasada com vocês resolvi postar logo!!!

Espero que gostem, logo logo as férias chegam e eu prometo me esforçar mais!!!

* * *

Primeiro encontro: Interesse

-**T**ramam pelas suas costas meu senhor!- Diz a mulher que estava confortavelmente apoiada no peito de Touya, seu belo vestido roxo com preto espalhava-se pela larga cama. O vampiro apenas abre os olhos, continuando a afagar-lhe o cabelo. - Yue não é de confiança mestre!

-Eu sei!- Disse simplesmente.

-Isso não o preocupa meu senhor?- Perguntou Sakura livrando-se dos braços dele e sentando-se em sua frente. Ele lhe sorri, o mesmo sorriso de quem esconde algo.

-Não deve se preocupar, eu sei o que ele pretende. E não deixarei que consiga. - Disse levantando-se da cama e vestindo seu casaco.

Sakura o segue com o olhar, até sua figura sumir pelas grandes portas do quarto.

-Sua autoconfiança o cega meu senhor!- Murmurou a mulher para si mesma. Saiu do quarto e seguiu para o salão das armas, pegou sua espada, e assegurou-se que a adaga que recebera de Tomoyo estava em sua cintura. Tinha que espairecer. Pensar no que Yue poderia estar tramando, agora que ela sabia de seus planos, certamente ele iria pensar em alguma outra forma de obter o que queria.

Saiu pelas portas principais do castelo, indo em direção da floresta. Pensava tão intensamente no que poderia fazer contra Yue que não notou o par de olhos que a acompanhava de uma das janelas do segundo andar.

* * *

**-V**ocês dois vão pela esquerda, eu seguirei por aqui, quando encontrarem algum deles, não os matem, quero eles vivos!

Após ouvir as ordens de Syaoran todos se espalharam. Um mensageiro foi informar que os Maoris estavam perto de seus domínios, temendo essa hostilidade que eles estavam apresentando, Syaoran reuniu um grupo dos melhores de seu bando. Iriam caçá-los antes de serem caçados.

O Vampiro agora estava sozinho, atento a cada ruído que aquela floresta produzia.

**

* * *

**akura andava pela mata como se estivesse no próprio castelo, sabia que estava longe dos domínios de seu mestre, já a muito havia passado da antiga biblioteca que conhecera. O motivo por ter se afastado era o mais banal. Curiosidade. Nunca havia passado daquele velho monastério, nem ao menos sabia o que havia depois dele, e achou que estava na hora de descobrir. 

Ouviu um ruído vindo das folhagens a sua direita, parou seus passos, apurando mais seus ouvidos e sua visão. Suas pupilas se estreitaram, assemelhando-se com as de um gato, seus caninos cresceram, transformando-se em duas poderosas presas.

* * *

Syaoran parou ao pisar em um galho seco. Ouvira os passos do estranho que estava seguindo pararem também. Merda. Havia sido descoberto. Não havia muitas opções: Ou atacava, ou esperava ser atacado, e ele não gostava de servir de presa.

Em um grande salto, o vampiro desembainhou sua espada atacando o outro ser ali presente.

* * *

Sakura não teve muito tempo para analisar suas opções, alguma coisa pulava em sua direção, forçando-a a desembainhar sua espada e defender-se de seu atacante. Quando as duas armas se chocaram a mulher olhou quem a estava agredindo, e arregalou os olhos ao ver um homem de cabelo chocolate, que dançavam rebeldes com o vento, que também movia seu vestido.

A vampira olhou para os olhos de Syaoran, espantando-se ao ver a cor profunda deles, um tom raro de acaju. Vendo que ele recuou postando-se em posição de ataque Sakura fez o mesmo.

Syaoran recuou ao perceber que era uma mulher, olhou mais atentamente para ela e notou os olhos verdes que possuía. Um tom muito raro de se ver pensou ao posicionar-se novamente para luta.

Não deixaria a beleza dela o enganar. Era uma vampira, e possivelmente inimiga.

Estavam frente a frente, ambos em posição de ataque, Syaoran foi o primeiro a se movimentar, atacando-a com sua espada, Sakura desvia tentando ataca-lo pelas costas, o vampiro esquiva-se abaixando e dando-lhe uma rasteira. Sakura cai, a mulher rola para a direita, desviando da espada que o homem queria cravar-lhe no peito, já de pé, ela o acerta no ombro, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos.

Posicionaram-se novamente para recomeçar a lutar, Sakura avança para ele, atacando-o sem trégua, Syaoran defendia-se como podia, em uma de suas investidas a garota acerta-lhe a mão, fazendo-o perder a espada. Sakura sorri com o canto dos lábios, um sorriso de escárnio, enfurecendo o vampiro.

Ele salta chutando-lhe o rosto e parando atrás dela, que tenta lhe acertar em um giro, mas é impedida por Syaoran que segura seu braço, torcendo-o, obrigando-a a se virar e ficar de costas para ele. Com o braço livre que segurava a espada ela tenta um ataque mais baixo, que também é impedido pelo vampiro, que segurando seu braço, a força a encostar a lamina em sua garganta.

Estavam ambos ofegantes, o corte no ombro do vampiro sumira, e Sakura estava com uma marca vermelha no rosto. A mulher sentia a respiração quente e ofegante dele em seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Syaoran inalava a essência de flores, que emanavam do cabelo da mulher de olhos verdes. Ambos em total silêncio, sendo ouvido apenas o ar que saía rápido e com dificuldade de suas bocas.

-Posso saber o nome da minha oponente?- Perguntou Syaoran em seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios que não passaram despercebidos pelo vampiro.

Sakura vendo que ele diminuía a intensidade com que a segurava, soltou uma de suas mãos e acertou-lhe um soco na região mais sensível de seu corpo, fazendo-o se curvar sem ar. A garota se afastou rapidamente, estava ofegante, seu vestido tinha alguns pequenos cortes, causados pela luta, e seu cabelo estava sendo castigado pelo vento que soprava. Olhou desafiadora para o homem que se erguia ainda um pouco ofegante, posicionou-se para a luta.

Uma leoa. Essa era a imagem que Syaoran via a sua frente. A mulher que o acertara estava novamente em posição de luta. Alguns fios de cabelo lhe grudavam na face, o que na opinião de vampiro a deixava _interessante_. Tinha que admitir que ela era forte, havia subestimado-a.

-Tudo isso porque eu perguntei seu nome?- Perguntou curioso em ouvir a voz de sua adversária. Sakura apenas estreitou os olhos esverdeados, partindo para atacá-lo mais uma vez.

Syaoran não mais pensava que ela poderia ser uma ameaça, já a analisou e sabia suas falhas, sabia que poderia derrotá-la a qualquer momento, mas estava _curioso_ em descobrir mais sobre aquela diferente, e indócil criatura.

Sakura mais uma vez foi rendida, desta vez ele a prendeu entre ele e uma árvore, pressionava levemente o pescoço dela com o antebraço, fazendo seus rostos ficarem muito próximos, enquanto segurava seus pulsos com a outra mão, prendendo-os próximos a ela. Sakura estava levemente suada, o ar escapava-lhe pelos lábios vermelhos, fazendo sua garganta seca arder.

-Então, poderei saber seu nome?- Perguntou Syaoran que sorria ante a expressão de fúria da mulher.

-Por que eu o diria á você?- Sakura cuspia as palavras como se fossem ofensas. O que só alargava o sorriso do vampiro, que estava adorando esta brincadeira perigosa, que era enfurecê-la. Notou que a voz dela combinava perfeitamente com o resto. Já não mais a vendo como uma inimiga, e sim seu objeto de interesse, Syaoran soltou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a respirar mais facilmente.

-Faremos um acordo: Eu a solto, e você não me ataca! Esta bem para você?

Sakura não falou nada, apenas notou que o homem a sua frente a soltara, pulando para traz, ficando a um metro de distância dela, não achando seguro ficar mais perto já que ela não havia negado nem aceitado o trato que propusera.

Viu-a massagear o pescoço e os pulsos, sem encará-lo nem uma vez. Sakura dirigiu-se para onde sua espada estava caída no chão, juntou-a e dirigiu-se para o caminho da floresta que seguiu para chegar até ali, vendo-a ir embora Syaoran chama sua atenção:

-Hei! Não vai me dizer o seu nome?- Perguntou ele exasperado, a mulher não parou seu trajeto, e seguindo para a floresta respondeu:

-Isso não fazia parte do acordo!- Sumindo de vista logo depois, deixando para traz um Syaoran com uma expressão de determinação, e um sorriso travesso.

**

* * *

**s murmúrios foram ficando cada vez mais intensos, os movimentos mais frenéticos, até que ambos chegam ao máximo que aquele ato poderia dar. Os corpos cansados e suados se unem em um abraço, esperando as respirações se acalmarem ambos se mantém em silêncio. 

-Você demorou a voltar desta vez!- Disse a mulher apoiando a cabeça no peito de seu amante, sentindo os movimentos da respiração ainda irregular dele.

-Tive que passar um tempo a mais procurando resposta para algumas questões importantes. – Falou o homem levantando-se da cama e procurando suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, tamanha a pressa com que foram tiradas.

-Vai ficar por mais quanto tempo?-Quis saber a mulher que ainda mantinha-se deitada, o rapaz de cabelo azul vira-se para ela ainda abotoando sua camisa branca, enquanto explicava-lhe que teria que partir no final daquele mesmo dia.

-Você não tem mais vindo me ver com a freqüência com que vinha! Tem me substituído Ériol?- Perguntou a mulher de cabelo castanho, em um tom desinteressado na resposta. Sem se preocupar com a sua nudez, senta-se em frente a sua penteadeira e procura algo em uma caixinha preta.

-Não comece com dramas agora, Rika! Sabe o quanto detesto isso!- Disse Ériol vestindo sua costumeira capa preta. Rika vai em sua direção segurando um pedaço de papel entre o dedo médio e o indicador, andava movendo os quadris de uma maneira sensual, mas que não chamou a atenção do vampiro.

Assim que ela se aproximou o suficiente Ériol retirou o papel de sua mão, lendo-o rapidamente. Não entendendo o que eram aqueles nomes, vira-se novamente para a mulher, que já começava a vestir-se.

-De quem são esses nomes?

-De alguns amigos do Terada! Vieram aqui enquanto você estava fora, discutiam alguma coisa sobre o estado e essa guerra com os índios. Mas eu anotei principalmente porque citaram o seu nome!- Disse a mulher enquanto sentava-se novamente em sua penteadeira, desta vez arrumando seu cabelo e maquiagem, borrados pelo ato de momentos atrás.

-E o que eles disseram?- Ériol estava sentado em uma poltrona que ficava no canto do aposento, perto de uma estante de livros, fixando seus olhos nos nomes do papel, memorizando-os. Sentiu a hesitação da mulher em responder, resolveu encara-la pelo espelho.

-Terada quer liquidar com você após conseguir o colar!- Disse por fim. - Ele acredita que você é uma ameaça por saber demais sobre ele, e claro, sobre as coisas _erradas_ que ele faz!

Ériol se levantou rapidamente, seus olhos se tornando vermelhos rapidamente, mas, como se recobrasse o controle sobre o próprio corpo, tratou de acalmar-se. Andou calmamente até onde Rika estava penteando seu cabelo, que não passavam de seus ombros. Em uma massagem um pouco bruta, acariciou a pele desnuda da companheira, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido:

-Muito obrigado minha querida! Você tem sido muito útil para mim!

-Você também, Ériol!-Respondeu a mulher levantando-se e encarando o vampiro nos olhos. - Digamos que foi um acordo muito vantajoso para nós dois. Mas eu espero que você não esqueça da sua parte neste acordo!

-Não irei esquecer!- Respondeu Ériol, pulando pela janela logo depois, sumindo por entre as árvores da floresta atrás da residência.

Não bem Rika fechou à janela, a porta de seu quarto é aberta com um estrondo.

-Chegou cedo hoje, querido! Algo errado?- Perguntou ao notar que ele procurava algo nas gavetas. Já sabia o que era, mas preferia passar-se por desentendida. Viu o marido pegar um frasquinho, retirar-lhe a tampa e tomar três daquelas bolinhas rosadas. Contorceu o rosto em uma careta ao lembrar do estado que ele ficava depois de algumas horas de consumido o _remédio_.

-Nada, apenas precisava disto! Estava me sentindo muito fraco!- Guardou o frasco novamente na gaveta e virou-se para sua mulher, admirando-a. Era tão jovem, no mínimo trinta anos mais jovem, tinha a pele rosada, o cabelo curto e os olhos brilhantes. O corpo não era tão desenvolvido quanto gostaria que fosse, os peitos eram pequenos e os quadris um pouco estreitos, mas isso mudaria assim que ela tivesse o primeiro filho.

Em pensar que ela foi o pagamento de uma dívida da família a qual ele ajudou. Claro que esperava ganhar as terras como pagamento, mas tê-la ganho foi _muito_ mais proveitoso. Incomodada com o olhar de luxuria a que era submetida, Rika dirigiu-se até a porta com a desculpa de supervisionar os preparativos para o jantar. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar, essa noite ela iria lhe conceber um filho, um homem, custasse o que fosse ele iria engravidá-la.

* * *

Rika estava sentada em uma cadeira na mesa da cozinha, tomando um copo de água com açúcar.

-Acalme-se senhora! Isso não irá lhe fazer bem!- Disse uma das empregadas, a mulher tomou mais alguns goles antes de responder-lhe.

-O que não irá me fazer bem é continuar com esse velho como marido! Eu nunca irei dar a ele um filho, nunca!- Exclamou Rika já aos prantos. Detestava seu marido, sua vida, sua família por vendê-la, tudo! Queria ir embora daquele lugar repugnante em que morava, por mais luxuosa que fosse a casa do prefeito da vila, nada a agradava. Parecia que servia apenas para mostrar-lhe quem a estava prendendo ali, esfregar a verdade de que estava presa a aquele velho.

-Mas senhora, ele já esta ficando desconfiado! Já faz alguns meses desde o casamento e a senhora não engravida! Até quando a senhora pretende continuar enganando-o desse jeito?

-Até quando eu puder! Por favor, não me abandone agora, eu preciso da sua ajuda, preciso que prepare o chá para mim essa noite novamente! Ele tomou aqueles malditos remédios que ele diz ser uma vitamina, e você sabe o acontece quando ele os toma! Por favor, me ajude!

A empregada parecia aborrecida com a situação. Tanto por ter que enganar o seu patrão novamente, preparando esse chá para induzir o aborto, quanto por saber que seu patrão continuava tomando aqueles remedinhos estranhos que o doutor receitara.

Era uma mulher criada na fazenda, sua avó lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia sobre ervas e chás, não acreditava naquela baboseira de doutores, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo. Confiava sim nos seus métodos, afinal, não a mal que a natureza não cure. Olhou mais uma vez para a garota a sua frente. Era triste ver uma moça tão jovem presa com alguém tão mais velho. Sabia que seu patrão não era um mau sujeito, acreditava que se a menina desse uma chance eles poderia viver em harmonia, não seriam felizes como os casais apaixonados, mas seria uma relação de respeito e cooperação, que é o mínimo que se espera de um casamento como aquele.

Suspirou derrotada, sempre cedia sob aquele olhar.

-Tudo bem, mas será a última vez!

-Sim eu prometo! Muito obrigada senhora! Muito obrigada!-Disse a jovem saltando da cadeira e abraçando a mulher a sua frente. Desde que chegara naquela casa a senhora Weda tinha sido como uma mãe para ela. Sabia que poderia contar com a velha governanta.

-Sim, sim! Agora vá bordar, ou fazer algo do tipo, tenho um jantar para preparar!- Respondeu Weda resmungando algo enquanto se dirigia novamente para o fogão.

**

* * *

**akura andava rapidamente em direção ao castelo, seu sangue ainda corria rápido em suas veias devido à luta de minutos atrás. Tentava se concentrar em alguma coisa que pudesse lhe dar uma dica sobre quem era aquele vampiro, mas não conseguia lembrar de nada, apenas dos olhos penetrantes dele, e do calor do corpo junto ao seu. 

Rosnou. Aquilo não era normal, estava se descontrolando novamente, e aquela sensação em seu baixo ventre voltava sempre que lembrava do calor do hálito quente dele em sua nuca. Malditos extintos mais aflorados. Notou que já estava no castelo quando alguém segurou seu braço.

Encarou o atrevido que iria perder a cabeça se não a soltasse, e se deparou com Tomoyo olhando-a intensamente. Seu olhar era duro, nada amigável, Sakura limitou-se a sustentar o olhar que lhe era enviado, não se atrevendo a quebrar o silêncio. Por fim Tomoyo tomou essa iniciativa.

-Não pense em fazer nenhuma bobagem!- Alertou-a.

-O que você quer dizer?- Perguntou Sakura sem entender o porquê das palavras da outra.

-Eu os vi! E já lhe digo: Esqueça-o! Ele não é um dos nossos aliados, então o tire da cabeça!-A expressão da garota dos olhos verdes mudou de desentendimento para descrença.

-Você estav...

-Sim!- Interrompeu-a Tomoyo. – Eu vi tudo, desde o início. Você se quer notou minha presença, tamanho o envolvimento na "luta"! Acredite em mim Sakura, não vale a pena você se interessar pelo inimigo! Digo isso por experiência própria.

Sakura franziu o cenho com o comentário. Não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento, e as palavras saíram automaticamente de sua boca, perguntando sobre Touya, assim como seus passos que após ouvir que o mestre estava na sala de treinamento, seguiram instantaneamente para lá.

* * *

Abriu a porta com cautela, fechando-a assim que passou. No centro do aposento ele treinava com a espada alguns movimentos, olhou na direção em que ela vinha. Sem pronunciar uma palavra agarrou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o com ardor, sentiu as mãos fortes agarrando-lhe a cintura e pressionando-a contra seu corpo.

Queria tirar aquela sensação do corpo do desconhecido em contato com o seu, queria esquecer do toque dos músculos firmes, por mais rápido que tenha sido esses encontros de pele, foram o bastante para atormentá-la. Enquanto Touya espalhava beijos pelo seu pescoço a mulher acariciava-lhe a nuca. Abriu os olhos com o pequeno susto ao notar que os toques realmente não eram os mesmos, os de Touya eram firmes, luxuriosos, e apesar de terem sido apenas encontros bruscos durante a batalha, os toques do desconhecido eram incandescentes.

Tentando dissipar essas imagens da cabeça, ela se entrega novamente para Touya, ali mesmo, na sala de treinamento, onde o fato de alguém entrar a qualquer momento fazia seu sangue ferver. Não importava que o toque dele não fosse tão incandescente quanto o do desconhecido, ele era seu escolhido.

* * *

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Eu particulamente estou adoran, mas opinião de autora é suspeita!!!

Se você achar que mandar um review seria uma boa idéia, eu ficaria feliz, basta apertar o botão "GO" logo abaixo!

Se você achar que não é uma boa idéia, eu faço greve, e ainda por cima visto o Syaoran de mulher e faço ele dançar a Macarena.

Então, para a minha felicidade e para o bem do nosso herói, eu sugiro que mandem um review!

Syaoran: Por vafor façam o que ela diz!- Grita Syaoran de trás uma porta.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Mimetes

**Oláááá!!!!**

**Me desculpem pela demora!!! Antes eu estava em aulas, e provas, agora já faz quase duas semanas que estou de férias (\o/) e então me veio o "pânico da tela branca", como diz uma amiga minha(eu acho que ela diz isso O.o).**

**Mas finalmente a história começou a se desenrolar na minha cabeça, e eu espero não me atrasar mais com os capítulos!!**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo, boa leitura!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Mimetes

A sala estava fortemente iluminada pelos archotes, na mesa, que se encontrava no centro da sala, estavam os quatro melhores do clã de Touya, todos olhavam atentamente o mapa que o mestre lhes mostrava.

-E aqui já é o território dos índios! O que temos que fazer é expulsa-los das nossas terras, forçando-os a recuar até seu território novamente. - Disse Touya mostrando no mapa o local exato em que seus domínios terminavam.

-Por que não os matamos de numa vez? Somos superiores em número e força!- Indagou Yue fazendo um grande risco no mapa onde deveria ser o local dos Maoris.

-Mas pelo visto você não é superior em cérebro não é! Se fizermos isso entraremos em uma guerra desnecessária. - Respondeu Sakura, aumentando a raiva do vampiro que se levantou encarando-a.

-E o que você entende de guerras e força! Eu nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui, não é digna de estar nesta mesa!- Disse Yue expondo toda sua frustração por ter que estar na companhia da vampira.

-Quem é você para falar de dignidade? Tenta apunhalar o próprio mestre pelas costas!- Respondeu Sakura, que já se encontrava de pé encarando-o. Nenhum deles tentava esconder o desagrado pela presença do outro naquela sala.

-Eu não tenho que ouvir asneiras de uma mestiça imunda como você!- Yue já levantava seu punho pronto para iniciar um combate, mas sente seu braço ser segurado. Virando-se para trás Yue encontra os olhos de Touya, frios.

-Sugiro que os ânimos se acalmem ou nenhum dos dois ficará na sala. E sugiro também, que você Yue, tome mais cuidado na hora de escolher as palavras com que se dirige a minha companheira.

-Sim mestre!- Respondeu Yue à contra gosto, Touya largou o braço do vampiro que voltou sua atenção ao mapa e ao seu outro companheiro, até então esquecido.

Logo todos estavam novamente envolvidos em como resolver o problema das invasões. Chegaram à conclusão de que cada um dos quatro reuniria um grupo de cinco a seis dos melhores vampiros, e a partir do castelo varreriam a área atrás de índios nas terras. Mas a missão era clara: Nada de matar, apenas persegui-los até que estivessem fora dos domínios de Touya.

* * *

-Tomoyo!- Gritou Sakura assim que entrou em um jardim abandonado que se encontrava dentro do castelo, o lugar preferido de Tomoyo.

-Como foi sua primeira grande reunião? Acertou a cara do Yue ou Touya não deixou?- Perguntou sarcasticamente à morena, surgindo de trás de uma das pilastras. Sakura apenas revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Então você já soube?- Indagou a garota sentando-se na borda da fonte que havia no centro do local.

-Eu sempre sei! E então, o que você queria?- Perguntou a morena parando em frente à Sakura, que se levantou e suspirou, livrando-se da irritação que às lembranças do que acontecera na sala lhe trazia.

-Quero que você encontre mais quatro dos nossos que você julgue capaz de nos acompanhar em uma caçada!- Respondeu Sakura, um sorriso se armando no canto de seus lábios.

- - - -

-Não quero que os matem! Temos apenas que os levar até a fronteira de nossas terras! Entenderam?- Perguntou a garota dos orbes verdes a o grupo que se encontrava em sua frente. Todos afirmaram com a cabeça, Sakura então começou a guiá-los pelo caminho da floresta.

Andavam silenciosamente, os olhos não perdiam nada do que acontecia em volta, até que ouvem um barulho nas folhagens. Sakura, que estava mais perto, dirigiu-se até o local do barulho, espadas em punho miradas diretamente para o arbusto que recomeçou a se mover. De dentro dele saiu um cão marrom com branco, magro e com um aspecto horrível.

-É só um cão moribundo!-Disse um dos vampiros do grupo, até que o cachorro o atacou, mordendo sua perna. No mesmo instante o vampiro se transformou, e com a espada tentou acertar o cachorro, que saltou para trás, transformando-se. Sakura olhava enojada para o que acontecera, o que antes era um cão agora se transformara em um verdadeiro monstro.

Tinha a pele azulada e os olhos brancos como se fosse cedo, a pele cheia de feridas mais se parecia com a de um cadáver em putrefação, as mãos e os pés alongados lhe davam a aparência de desajeitado. Não estava ereto, e sim curvado somo um corcunda, e seu nariz pontudo movia-se incessantemente, cheirando o ar a sua volta.

Sakura moveu-se um passo para trás enojada, e viu as orelhas pontudas e disformes moverem-se em sua direção. Olhou para Tomoyo procurando algum sinal de compreensão sobre o que estava acontecendo, e viu a vampira pedir silêncio com o dedo sobre os lábios.

Assentiu e voltou sua atenção para a criatura grotesca a sua frente. A criatura de repente parou todos os movimentos, moveu a cabeça para os lados, como se os enxergá-se, e saiu correndo. Sakura só arriscou se mover quando viu que os outros estavam se reunindo.

-O que era aquilo?-Perguntou a garota ao chegar até eles.

-Mimetes!- Respondeu Tomoyo. – São criaturas nojentas, como você acabou de ver. São cegos, mudos, e burros, só o que sabem fazer é transformar-se no que "provam"!

-O que?- Sakura estava mais confusa do que no início, olhou para os outros vampiros e só então percebeu que estavam ajoelhados em frente ao vampiro que fora mordido. – O que ele tem?- Perguntou voltando-se para Tomoyo.

-Os mimetes são praticamente inúteis, eles não têm grandes poderes. Sua audição e faro são ótimos, e é por eles que se localizam. Eles tomam a forma de outras criaturas para poder caçar, porque como eu disse se dependessem de suas forças eles morreriam. Só que para isso eles precisam de uma amostra da pele do que eles querem copiar.

Aquele mimetes se transformou em cão para atacar Kouno. Se existe um ser que pode matar um vampiro além de outro vampiro, esse ser é um mimetes. Não sabemos o porquê, mas há algo na saliva deles que impede que a ferida cicatrize, e se eles atacarem um vampiro, é bem capaz que lhe façam uma ferida letal que nunca se cure.

Sakura estava pasma. Não sabia da existência de uma outra raça que pudesse matar vampiros, olhou novamente para o companheiro ferido, que agora já havia enfaixado a ferida, e tentava se levantar. Sakura foi para perto de Tomoyo, que estava falando com os outros, ficou em silêncio enquanto ouvia o que a morena dizia.

-Agora devemos tomar cuidado! É bem provável que não há índios por aqui, e que não passe desses vermes se fazendo passar por nativos. Então eu lhes aviso para que prestem atenção a tudo. Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar neste momento, e se estiverem em bando devemos nos retirar. A ordem é a seguinte: Seguiremos vasculhando até a fronteira, e depois retornaremos, se nos atacarem em bando devemos voltar imediatamente, e se alguém se perder do resto deve voltar para o castelo. Todos entenderam? Então vamos! Sakura fique por perto! - Sussurrou-lhe Tomoyo assim que passou pela garota.

Seguiram em silêncio, os olhos bem abertos, e os ouvidos atentos. Todos estavam transformados e preparados para o que fosse. Sakura não entendia muito bem o que acontecia, mas sentia o medo de seus companheiros. Um som cortou o silêncio. Tomoyo levantou a mão pedindo que parassem, e logo mais um som foi ouvido, só que vinha do lado oposto.

-Estamos cercados!- Sussurrou a morena para seus companheiros, que logo se puseram de costas uma para o outro, formando um circulo defensivo. – Lembrem-se, vamos voltar agora, eles não atacariam seis vampiros se não tivessem em bando, são medrosos demais para isso. Confrontem o mínimo que puderem se possível fiquem sempre perto de um companheiro e... boa sorte.

Tomoyo só teve tempo de ver os vultos azulados pulando em cima deles, e logo foi atacada, o numero era enorme, no mínimo três para cada um. Quando viu Kouno e seu companheiro correrem em direção ao castelo, a morena procurou por Sakura com o olhar, encontrou-a lutando contra três dos mimetes.

-Vamos!- Gritou para a garota, que atirou um deles em cima dos outros dois, dando-lhe tempo para correr até Tomoyo.

Ambas começaram a correr, mas logo foram novamente cercadas. Sakura via assustada o número deles aumentar, mal acabava com um e outro já vinha pegar seu lugar. A pior parte de tudo era a de nunca saber o que estava por vir, eles transformaram-se em lobos e outros vampiros, incluindo Kouno.

Sakura saltou em um galho um pouco mais alto para recuperar o fôlego, o lugar onde estavam tinha poucas clareiras, foram obrigados a lutar por entre as árvores o que não era bom, visto que não se sabia onde poderia estar escondido mais um mimetes.

A garota olhou para baixo apenas para ver que já estavam alcançando-a, tomaram a forma de leões da montanha e começaram a escalar a árvore. Deu uma última olhada ao redor para saber para onde ficava o castelo, e avistou Tomoyo lutando contra dois lobos e um índio.

Voltou-se para seus perseguidores e suspirou. Seria muito complicado sair daquele lugar. Saltou em direção a eles, acertando dois, sem olhar para trás correu em direção a vampira que ainda lutava contra os três.

-Tomoyo teremos que correr! Eu olhei lá de cima e são muitos, se não sairmos agora não sairemos mais!- Tomoyo assentiu, olhou mais uma vez para Sakura que sinalizou um sim com a cabeça, e ambas começaram a correr. Acertavam apenas aqueles que estavam no caminho, alguns ainda conseguiram alcança-las, e contra eles foram forçadas a lutar.

* * *

Touya ouvia o relato de todos que chegavam da missão, e aparentemente não havia índios espalhados pelo seu território.

-Mestre!

Touya virou-se para os recém chegados. Estavam ofegantes, espadas nas mãos e corriam em sua direção.

-O que houve?- Perguntou Touya começando a estranhar a ausência do resto do grupo, e só faltava o de Sakura retornar.

-Mimetes, senhor! Por toda a parte! –Disse Kouno ofegante, tentando recuperar o ar. – Cercaram o nosso grupo, e Tomoyo deu ordens para que voltássemos para o castelo se nos atacassem.

-Muito bem! Onde esta Tomoyo?- Perguntou Touya varrendo o local com o olhar.

-Estavam atrás de nós, mas não as vimos mais depois de algum tempo, senhor!

-Merda! Preparem-se todos, nós vamos atrás dos mimetes! Ah, e sobre não matar...esqueçam o que eu disse!- Todos comemoraram, mas ninguém notou o sorriso de satisfação que Yue estampava desde que ouviu que as duas vampiras estavam cercadas de mimetes.

- - - -

Kouno ia à frente, guiando a corrida até o local onde Sakura e Tomoyo se encontravam. Conforme iam se aproximando, mais claros eram os sons da batalha, Touya avistou a luta que acontecia logo abaixo. Tomoyo e Sakura estavam cercadas, ambas lutavam o mínimo possível, se concentravam apenas em fugir.

-Ataquem!- O grito de Touya ecoou pela floresta, e no mesmo instante todos saltaram das árvores em direção á batalha. A matança começo sangrenta, mimetes começaram a cair mortos, e os poucos que sobraram tentavam fugir das espadas sedentas dos vampiros.

* * *

-E então, o que tem para mim hoje garoto?- Perguntou Terada sentando-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona, depositou o copo de whisky, já vazio, encima da mesinha no centro da sala.

-Pelo que eu soube a guardiã esta indo diretamente para onde queremos! Suas emoções estão bem confusas depois que ela conheceu Syaoran, e agora mesmo ela e o grupo daquele idiota pacifista do Touya, devem estar em uma bela luta contra os mimetes.- Respondeu Ériol, livrando-se da capa preta que sempre usava.

-Isso é bom, meus planos estão dando certo! Está tudo indo bem para mim!- Disse Terada apoiando os pés na mesa, o sorriso de escárnio no canto de seus lábios.

-_Seus_ planos?- Perguntou Ériol erguendo uma sobrancelha, o homem antes confortável endireitou-se na poltrona.

-Desculpe garoto! Nossos planos, nossos!- Corrigiu-se Terada, que logo se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta, verificando se não havia ninguém escutando sua conversa, voltou-se novamente para o vampiro, que apenas o acompanhava com os olhos.

-Bem garoto, eu acho que agora é só uma questão de tempo, e claro uma intervençãozinha sua, para que o plano continue seguindo como pretendemos. Bom meu garoto, acho que você já pode ir!- Disse lhe Terada batendo em suas costas, Ériol apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o ato do humano atrevido, que vendo para onde se dirigia o olhar do vampiro, retirou sua mão rapidamente dali. Sem dizer nada Ériol vestiu sua capa e partiu.

- - - -

Andava pelas ruas da pequena cidade de Canterbury com a cabeça encoberta pelo capuz, evitando as áreas mais movimentadas do local. Ao chegar na orla da floresta olhou atentamente em volta, procurando por algum humano curioso, quando seu olhar se deparou com uma pequena figura que o olhava.

Era uma garotinha de aproximadamente seis anos, usava um vestido branco que lhe davam um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, seus cabelos ondulados e negros estavam presos em duas fitas e segurava uma cesta com vários ovos. Ériol ficou olhando aquela criança que estava a aproximadamente um metro de distância, e o olhava fixamente.

Tinha certeza de que ela não via seu rosto, então aproximou seu rosto ao da criança.

-HÁ!- Gritou retirando o capuz e revelando sua face transformada e seus caninos afiados.

-AHHHHH!- A garotinha largou a cesta e saiu em disparada para o caminho que levava ao galinheiro.

-Hunf!

Ériol recolocou seu capuz, pulando em direção da floresta.

* * *

Sakura olhou em volta e tudo o que via era cadáveres. Assim que Touya e os outros chegaram seus agressores começaram a correr, a garota nunca havia participado de algo como o que ocorrerá ali, fora um luta horrível, e o cheiro de sangue começava a nauseá-la. Procurou por Tomoyo ou Touya, mas apenas deparou-se com Yue encostado em uma árvore observando-a.

O vampiro veio em sua direção exibindo um sorriso que Sakura sabia significar problemas. Mas antes que ele conseguisse se aproximar, Touya apareceu em sua frente.

-E você? Está ferida?- Sakura negou com a cabeça, virando-se para sair dali.

-Apenas cansada!- Touya olhou-a se afastar, virou-se para ver Yue, mas ele já não estava mais ali, estreitou os olhos e voltou-se para seu bando, bradando ordens para retornarem para o castelo.

* * *

Tinha que tira-la de suas lembranças! Não conseguia mais concentrar-se nas suas obrigações. Só de lembrar do corpo dela pressionado contra o dele, seu sangue corria mais rápido e um calor o invadia.

-Mestre!- Olhou para a figura parada na porta de seu quarto.

-O que quer aqui, Meilin?- Perguntou impaciente, a vampira apenas aproximou-se da cama de Syaoran, sentando-se perto dele e fazendo com que a fenda em seu vestido revelasse um pouco mais de sua perna.

-Está a tanto tempo trancado neste quarto, senhor!- Disse a garota acomodando-se atrás do vampiro, massageando-lhe os ombros, seus cabelos negros roçavam nos braços de Syaoran.

-Meilin, pare!-Syaoran sentia as mãos da vampira pressionarem seus ombros, e espantado constatou que precisava disso.

-Relaxe!- Sussurrou Meilin em seu ouvido. Meilin começou a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, suas mãos escorregaram dos ombros até o peito de Syaoran, começando a abrir a camisa que ele usava.

Quando Syaoran sentiu os seios da vampira pressionarem suas costas, e o calor entre os corpos aumentar, não pode segurar seu pensamento. Pensou no quão diferentes eram os corpos de Meilin e da vampira desconhecida, a mera lembrança daquele toque fez seu corpo esquentar novamente.

- Esqueça-a! Você nem ao menos a conhece!- Sussurrou Meilin novamente em seu ouvido, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Ao ouvir isso todas as sensações abandonaram seu corpo, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

-Você leu minha mente! Eu já lhe disse que não quero que faça isso!- Disse Syaoran segurando-a pelo braço, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

-Eu não posso ler sua mente, mas você pode dormir comigo pensando em outra! Você é ridículo!- Meilin saiu da cama, passou a mão em seus cabelos para ajeitá-los, e antes que saísse do quarto virou-se novamente para o vampiro. – Você vai se arrepender por isso!

-Isso é uma ameaça?- Perguntou Syaoran levantando-se e estreitando os olhos ao parar diante dela. Viu a raiva transbordando dos olhos cor de rubi.

-Sim, Syaoran! É uma ameaça!- Respondeu a garota, batendo a porta ao sair do quarto.

* * *

Fazia dois dias desde o incidente com os mimetes, e Sakura já não agüentava mais a vigilância que se estendia por além dos muros que cercavam o castelo. A vampira sentia-se totalmente aprisionada, todos os passos de todos os membros do clã estavam sendo vigiados, tudo por medo de que houvessem se infiltrado entre eles.

Sakura olhou novamente para o guarda que não a estava enxergando, e se aproveitando deste fato, seguiu seu caminho pela entrada mais escondida da floresta, indo na direção do antigo templo em que estudara. Logo já era possível que a vampira avistasse as grandes portas de madeira do monastério, Sakura parou em frente à antiga construção, seus olhos percorreram cada detalhe de sua fachada.

A vampira seguiu seu caminho, indo muito além do monastério, cruzando a floresta com urgência. A ansiedade de chegar ao seu destino fazia seu coração bater rápido, descompassado. Avistou a clareira em que lutara com o desconhecido e sua respiração falhou.

Sakura ficou parada olhando em volta, lembrava de cada detalhe do local. Aproximou-se da árvore em que fora presa por ele, passando sua mão por ela, como se pudesse sentiu novamente o que avia sentido naquele dia. Apoiou sua testa na árvore fechando os olhos e aproveitando as sensações que sua mente e corpo não a deixavam esquecer.

Estremeceu quando sentiu uma mão cobrir a sua. Conhecia aquele toque! Abriu os olhos e lentamente olhou para o ser atrás da árvore, deparando-se com um olhar profundo e cheio de sentimentos que não conseguia identificar.

-Você!

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Quem será que pareceu??? 

hasuhaushauhsuahsua

Só no próximo capítulo!!

Agora as respostas as reviews!!!

**Hyuuga Mitha:** Primeiro desculpa pela a demora!! E em segundo, admito que fiquei tentada a fazer ele dançar Macarena!!Fazer o que, se a Sakura escolheu ele, mas cá entre nós, eu também quero que ela volte para os braços do Syaoran!! O jeito é continuar acompanhando. Bjos

**Saky-Li:** Desculpa ter demorado a postar Saky-Li!! Que bom que você ta gostando! Eu sei que demorou, mas o casal é mesmo Sakura e Li, e eu não abro mão!! Apartir do próximo que prometo que eles vão aparecer mais vezes.Bjos

**Babi Evans:** auhsuahs Que bom que você gostou!!! Calma, eu prometo ajudar a Rika, mas depois!!! E desculpa ter demorado a pstar, e claro, muito obrigado pela ajuda!!Bjão

**Uzumaki Taty e Uzumaki Rafa** Sem problemas, o importante é que você ta acompanhando, e espero que esteja gostando!! Mas realmente deu dó do Syaoran desta vez!!Ah, me desculpe pela demora! Bjos

**lili-chan:** ushuahsuahsu Realmente, ter visto ele de Bela Adormecida foi demais pra mim...mas ele ficou muito meigo!!!! Aushauhsuhas Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, desculpe pela demora!!! Bjos

**Mikarim** Bem, desculpe ter te deixado tão ansiosa!!! Mas eu realmente me enrolei um pouco para escrever! Que bom que você ta gostando, espero não ter decepcionado neste capítulo!! Bjos

**milashinodalp** Tava mesmo, não é?? EU já estava ansiosa para que eles se encontrassem!! Ahushauhs Ah, o romance não incestuoso, eles não são irmãos aqui!! Mas muita gente estranhou eles juntos...Que bom que eu surpreendi!! Desculpe ter demorado tanto a postar!! Bjos

Bom é nisso!! Espero que tenham gostado, e prometo fazer o possível para não demorar tanto assim da próxima vez!! To de férias mas o meu sensei me deu tarefa para as férias de inverno...tenho que aprender não sei quantos kanjis, e isso é muito difícil!! T.T

Fazer o que! Estudar claro...e escrever a fic, eu não esqueci não se preocupem!!

Beijão, e até o próximo capítulo, que se Deus quizer e eu cnseguir terminá-lo, não irá demorar tanto!

E deixem reviews!!!!!


	8. Tendo Você

**Volteeeeeeeei!!!**

**Viva e com mais um capítulo! Desculpe pela demora(de novo), mas eu passei por muitas crises neste capítulo:**

**1º: A primeira cena deste capítulo não estava ficando como eu queria, e isso me fez reescreve-la três vezes!!**

**2º: Eu passei por um grande branco! Acho que foi a primeira vez nesta fic que eu não fazia idéia do que colocar primeiro**

**3º: Eu detestava tudo que escrevia, cada cena foi reescrita. Ora eu mudava alguma fala, ora era uma ação, até deletar página inteira e reescrever ela todinha eu fiz!**

**Mas, aos trancos e barrancos, eu cheguei no que vocês vão ler agora, ficou como eu queria(finalmente)!!!**

**Só mais uma coisinha antes de vocês lerem: Esse capítulo tem umas cenas meio fortes, quer dizer, ele é um pouco mais apimentado, se é que me entendem! (adoro essa expressão xD) **

**Então, boa leitura, e espero que gostem!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Tendo você**

-Não pensei que a veria aqui novamente!- disse Syaoran aproximando-se mais de Sakura.

-Se não pensava em me encontrar, por que está aqui?- perguntou Sakura já refeita do susto de reencontrá-lo, sorrateiramente ela se posiciona atrás da árvore, impedindo que o vampiro pudesse vê-la.

-Poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Por que está aqui? Por acaso resolveu me dizer o seu nome?- Syaoran circundava a árvore, procurando pela garota que havia sumido de sua vista.

-Ainda não desistiu desta idéia?- Sakura tentava olhar para trás da árvore, procurando algum sinal de que o vampiro estivesse ali, foi quando sentiu uma respiração quente e pesada bater em seu pescoço, fazendo com que um arrepio subisse por seu corpo. Virou-se rapidamente e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando se deparou com um par de olhos acaju fixos nos seus.

-Eu nunca desisto do que desejo!- Sussurrou o vampiro. A atração que sentiam um pelo outro era inegável, e em certos momentos Sakura acreditava que era até palpável tamanho era sua intensidade. Bastava ela sentir o calor do corpo dele tão próximo do seu que sua mente voava, suas pernas amoleciam e o corpo todo vibrava na expectativa de algum toque.

E agora não fora diferente. Sentir o hálito quente de encontro ao seu rosto frio era tão agradável, que Sakura usou de todo seu autocontrole para se afastar, voltando a se esconder atrás da árvore. Já não resistia mais a esses sentimentos que a assolavam quando via o desconhecido, e também não se conformava em sentir tais coisas sem nem ao menos saber quem ele era, mas não conseguia negar que eram sensações muito fortes, e assustadoramente agradáveis.

Vendo a vampira sumir novamente atrás da árvore Syaoran apoiou as costas na mesma e suspirou frustrado, numa tentativa vã de acalmar-se passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Por que você não facilita as coisas? Sei que sente o mesmo que eu!

-E qual seria a graça disso?- perguntou a garota, o tronco da frondosa árvore escondia seu corpo revelando apenas sua face, na qual brincava um sorriso travesso.

-Você tem razão, não teria graça nenhuma!- disse Syaoran tentando aproximar-se dela, já imaginava que ela se esconderia novamente atrás da árvore, e se surpreendeu quando ela não se moveu. Sakura viu o espanto mal disfarçado nos olhos dele, e sorriu internamente. Adorava ser imprevisível.

-O que foi? Assustado por não poder ler meus movimentos com tanta facilidade?- perguntou, reduzindo a distância que os separava, à zero. Sentiu quando a respiração de Syaoran ficou pesada e seu corpo esquentou, ele respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente.

-Sakura!

A garota arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar seu nome, estava prestes a puxá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo, mas qualquer atitude que pensara em fazer fugiu instantaneamente de sua mente. Como ele poderia saber?

-Seu cheiro me lembra sakura. Uma flor de um lugar distante que eu conheci uma vez!- disse Syaoran perdido nas sensações que o cheiro de Sakura lhe causava, tão perdido que não notou quando o corpo da garota relaxou novamente em seus braços.

Sakura sentiu a tensão deixar seus músculos quando notou que ele não sabia seu nome. Queria muito estar com o vampiro, seu corpo pedia isso, seu coração lhe implorava por isso, mas mesmo assim Sakura tinha medo de vencer essa barreira que pusera entre eles.

O fato de não dizer seu nome a ele, e não deixar-se entregar, era por medo. Medo de perder o que havia conquistado ao lado de Touya, medo de acabar sozinha como em todos os anos que passara com as freiras. Mas admitia para si mesma que não conseguiria suportar por mais tempo aquelas emoções, e o fato de Syaoran distribuir um rastro de beijos quentes e úmidos por seu pescoço, não a estava ajudando a manter o controle.

Gemeu baixinho quando ele estreitou mais o abraço e sussurrou em sua orelha o quanto a queria. Sentiu que se não o beijasse naquele momento morreria, e seguindo o seu desejo grudou seus lábios nos dele, afoita, necessitada. Sentiu quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca, e exigente travava uma luta com a sua.

O beijo foi longo e sensual, sentir-se assim tão perto do vampiro a deixou alerta, como se seu corpo houvesse despertado, puxou-o para mais perto de si exigindo mais do calor que ele lhe proporcionava. O contato das bocas era único, mas o corpo exigiu o ar que lhe era negado pelo beijo, e eles separaram-se, ofegantes encararam-se por alguns minutos, tentando recobrar o ar e o controle sobre os corpos trêmulos.

-Sakura!- murmurou a garota, Syaoran a olhou sem entender o que aquilo significava, abriu a boca para perguntar-lhe, mas sentiu os dedos alvos e delicados cobrirem sua boca.

-Meu nome é Sakura!- disse a garota sorrindo, sentiu quando Syaoran aproximou-se novamente dela, e esperou ansiosa por mais um beijo, mas ele desviou de sua boca e se dirigiu até sua orelha.

-Eu sou Syaoran!- o vampiro afastou-se de Sakura, pegou em sua mão e curvou-se em uma reverencia de cumprimento. - Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Sakura!- disse Syaoran, que sem desviar os olhos das duas esmeraldas de Sakura, depositou-lhe um beijo na mão.

Sakura sentiu seu coração se aquecer, e deu-se conta de que perdera a conta de quantas vezes Syaoran a fizera sentir-se assim no pouco tempo em que estavam juntos ali. Teve certeza de que não se arrependeria do que faria, não agora, porque teve certeza de que o amava como nunca pensou que amaria: o amava acima das conseqüências.

* * *

-Eu não irei mais aturar isso!- uma Rika extremamente furiosa sussurrava para seu companheiro oculto. - Você prometeu acabar com meus problemas se eu lhe ajudasse, pois bem, fiz minha parte. Agora quero meu problema resolvido.

Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama enquanto Ériol retirava o seu capuz e dirigia-se até o baú ao lado do roupeiro, sentando-se nele.

-Tenha calma, minha querida! Logo você será livre, mas antes eu preciso me assegurar de que meu plano será executado com perfeição. Tudo na vida tem seu momento certo, e ainda não chegou o seu!- a garota levantou-se furiosa e controlando ao máximo sua voz alterada encarou o vampiro, sibilando cada palavra.

-Escute bem o que vou dizer: Se você pretende me deixar para trás neste seu plano, sugiro que pense melhor. Já lhe entreguei as informações sobre os negócios secretos que meu marido mantém com os democratas do governo, quero agora a minha liberdade, e não pense em me enrolar com essa história de que "tudo tem sua hora"! Já passei tempo demais com esse velho imundo.

Ériol apenas analisou a expressão de desagrado da garota. O desprezo que ela sentia pelo marido era claro para todos, o que se tornou um ponto a seu favor quando decidiu usa-la, mas não imaginou que ela seria tão difícil de lidar. Por algumas vezes ficava a imaginar quem seria o mais desafortunado com aquela união: Ela, por se casar com um velho libidinoso, ou ele por se casar com uma garota tão dócil quanto uma cascavel.

Suspirou pesadamente. Não tinha tempo para lidar com ela, e nem paciência, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com suas outras peças, ou perderia o jogo.

-Escute Rika!- interrompeu Ériol, dirigindo a ela seu olhar mais penetrante e frio. – Eu não irei repetir meus motivos, mas você pode escolher esperar, ou se libertar você mesma! O que prefere?- perguntou o vampiro impaciente. Viu a garota encolher os ombros e suspirar, para ela não havia opção.

-Esperarei!- disse por fim, vendo quando o vampiro já recolocara o capuz, pulando pela janela em direção das árvores.

* * *

Sentiu as mãos fortes pressionarem a carne macia de sua coxa, e um suspiro de satisfação escapou de sua boca, abafado pelos lábios de Syaoran sobre os seus. Sentia a rigidez do corpo do vampiro sobre o seu macio, as mãos tão experientes guiavam-se como que sozinhas explorando, tocando, estimulando cada parte do seu corpo.

Deleitava-se com os beijos ora vorazes ora lânguidos, e se sentia totalmente viva como jamais estivera antes. As roupas já não mais atrapalhavam o contado entre os corpos, agora serviam apenas como cobertura sobre as folhas da floresta, onde ambos deitaram.

A mão de Syaoran acariciou um de seus seios provocando-o até senti-lo rijo, desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço de Sakura, que acariciava sua nuca, arqueando o corpo na direção do vampiro, oferecendo de bom grado seu colo a ele.

-Quem é você? E o que fez comigo para me deixar tão sedento por você?- perguntou Syaoran acariciando o ventre de Sakura, enquanto sua boca se ocupava em beijá-la por onde passasse.

-Seja lá o que lhe aconteceu, me atingiu também, pois não consigo mais imaginar o que faria se não o tivesse. – Sakura sentiu quando Syaoran posicionou-se em sua entrada, mergulhando nela com tamanho carinho e reverencia que Sakura pensou que nunca fora tão feliz como agora era.

Syaoran gemeu de puro prazer, estar dentro dela, era tão bom que poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas seu corpo começou a exigir mais daquele contato intimo. Moveram-se com tanta sincronia, que pareciam dançar algo há muito tempo ensaiado. Sentiram o prazer percorrendo seus corpos, as bocas não mais se encontravam apenas balbuciavam palavras desconexas.

Chamaram pelo nome um do outro quando o ápice do prazer os atingiu, sugando suas forças. Seus corpos permaneceram parados, ligados, esperando que as correntes elétricas que pareciam atravessá-los parassem de circular. Syaoran caiu ao lado de Sakura, sentindo falta do calor do corpo dela no seu, puxou-a para mais perto de si.

-Eu te amo!- sussurrou Sakura exausta, adormecendo logo depois, não ouvindo o que Syaoran dissera.

-Eu também, Sakura!- disse ele afagando os longos cabelos da garota.

* * *

Leu os cinco nomes contidos na lista, enquanto esperava que algo acontecesse naquele lugar, escondeu-se mais rente a árvore quando ouviu passos se aproximarem. Avistou uma mulher vir em sua direção, tinha plena certeza de que ela não o veria, conforme ela foi se aproximando as palavras que dizia ficavam mais claras.

-Irei matá-lo Syaoran Li! Irá se arrepender por...

Meilin parou quando sentiu que não estava sozinha, concentrando-se ao redor para tentar captar algo estranho, arregalando os olhos ao encontrar.

-Saia imediatamente de onde está!- ordenou a vampira virando-se de frente para o local onde o sujeito se escondia.

-Como soube que eu estava aqui?- perguntou Ériol saído de seu esconderijo e parando a frente de Meilin.

-Leio mentes. - respondeu a vampira secamente. - O que quer com Syaoran?

Ériol analisou todas as suas possibilidades, o fato da vampira ler mentes o deixava com uma desvantagem considerável, não poderia enganá-la, teria que lhe contar seus planos.

Meilin abriu um sorriso imperceptível ao ler os pensamentos do vampiro. Pelo menos ele não era idiota o suficiente para tentar engana-a.

-Sou Ériol, vim de longe para encontrar com Syaoran. Tenho perguntas que somente ele poderá responder. –Ériol manteve-se inexpressivo, sem nenhum pensamento cruzando sua mente.

-Não confio em você! Para mim, você mente!- disse a vampira mantendo seu semblante sério.

-Se eu mentir, você poderá ler minha mente e confirmar o que digo! Mas lhe direi meu real intuito em me encontrar com Syaoran: Quero me vingar dele! Mas não sou o único, não é mesmo? Pelo que pude ouvir, antes que você me descobrisse você também quer se vingar!

-Está enganado! E não envolva meus problemas em suas explicações, e não tente me dissuadir a cooperar com você, não irá funcionar!- Meilin aproximou-se mais do vampiro, olhando fundo em seus olhos, tentando de alguma maneira entender o que ele realmente fazia ali. Sentiu quando o vampiro começou a se distanciar e retirou uma pequena adaga da fenda de seu vestido, aproximando-a do pescoço dele.

-Nem mais um passo ou morrerá!- Ériol apenas continuou a se afastar.

-Se fosse me matar, já o teria feito!- Meilin tentou se aproximar, mas o vampiro saltara nos galhos de uma das árvores que circundava o castelo. -Estarei onde você estiver apenas me chame se precisar!- disse ele desaparecendo no interior da floresta.

* * *

-Onde você estava?- Sakura revirou os olhos. Sabia que enfrentaria isso quando voltasse. –Estava com ele, não é mesmo? Eu já lhe disse para esquecê-lo! Afaste-se dele, Sakura, não vale a pena se arriscar tanto por nada!

-Nada?- Sakura riu sem vontade do comentário feito por Tomoyo. Como podia ser considerada um nada a alegria que sentia naquele momento? Virou-se para encarar os olhos violeta da amiga, sentiu neles toda a preocupação escondida, preocupação para com ela. – Tomoyo não me peça para me afastar dele! Já tentei isso uma vez e não consegui, e agora que finalmente me sinto completa, como há anos não me sentia, seria injusto me tirar isso!

Tomoyo sentiu a veracidade em cada palavra que a amiga dissera, e a serenidade no olhar de Sakura confirmava isso. Ela se apaixonara pelo vampiro! _Tempos difíceis virão!_ Pensou a vampira balançando negativamente a cabeça, encarou novamente a amiga, mas agora com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

- Foi bom?- perguntou a morena sorrindo abertamente ao ouvir a risada de Sakura. Não seria fácil resolver esse novo problema, principalmente com Touya e Yue nos calcanhares de Sakura. _Mas eu estarei com você!_ A morena guardou esse pensamento para si enquanto ouvia o relato de Sakura.

* * *

Vira quando Syaoran retornara da floresta, iria alerta-lo sobre o vampiro estranho que estava rondado o castelo quando sua mente foi invadida pelas vozes de Syaoran e de uma mulher, sentimentos complicados de distinguir uns dos outros começaram a atormentá-la. Os pensamentos de Syaoran eram tão intensos, que Meilin mal os agüentava em sua mente, mas ao distinguir o que falavam Meilin estancou, seus olhos rubi arregalaram-se de entendimento.

Inconscientemente lágrimas rasas começaram a cair de seus olhos, limpou-as assustada. Nunca em sua longa vida chorara antes, acreditava até que não fosse capaz de derramar lágrimas. Passou as mãos bruscamente pelo rosto, deixando-o vermelho, olhou novamente para Syaoran, e este continuava seu trajeto até as portas do salão principal.

Ficou parada esperando que suas emoções se aplacassem, e era onde estava agora, observando longe Syaoran organizar os vigilantes para a reunião do conselho que aconteceria dentro de algumas horas. Seus olhos cor de rubi cintilavam de raiva, as lembranças que roubara de Syaoran repetiam-se em sua mente, cada vez mais fortes, cada vez mais dolorosas:

_-Eu te amo!- sussurrou Sakura_

_-Eu também, Sakura!_

Correu em direção a floresta, seu sangue fervia com a raiva contida. Por que tinha que amá-lo? Sendo o que era não deveria ser imune a sentimentos como esse? Meilin se sentia perdida em seus próprios sentimentos, queria Syaoran para si, mas nunca imaginou que seus sentimentos fossem tão profundos.

Chegou ao centro do bosque e apoiou-se em uma das árvores. Sentia-se cansada e fraca pelos últimos acontecimentos, mas ao ouvir novamente aquelas vozes em sua cabeça, a raiva retornou dando-lhe a força que queria para gritar o nome que a deixara intrigada.

-Ériol apareça!- gritou Meilin, a vampira olhava para todos os lados a procura de algum sinal de Ériol, mas não encontrava nada. –Você disse que estaria onde eu estivesse, e que se eu lhe chamasse você viria. Pois eu o estou chamando agora!

-E eu estou aqui!- disse o vampiro parando atrás de Meilin, que se virou rapidamente para ele. –O que você quer?

-Você disse que queria minha ajuda!- respondeu a vampira. –E eu vim ajudar.

-Eu nunca disse que queria sua ajuda!- disse Ériol dando as costas a ela, e fazendo menção de ir embora.

-O que?- Meilin saltou a frente do vampiro impedindo sua passagem. –Hoje quando esteve no castelo, você queria minha ajuda!- a vampira o olhava confusa, tentou ler sua mente, mas era como tentar ler um livro em branco. Impossível.

-Eu nunca disse que queria sua ajuda, apenas observei que não era o único a ter diferenças com Syaoran Li!- Ériol desviou de Meilin continuando seu trajeto, mas antes que saltasse na árvore ouviu a vampira chama-lo. Virou-se lentamente para encarar o intenso olhar de Meilin.

-Mas agora eu também quero me vingar de Syaoran! Quero que ele sofra em dobro o que me fez sofrer!- Ériol cruzou os braços à frente do peito.

-Então _você _está pedindo minha ajuda.

-Sim!– respondeu Meilin, e engolindo seu orgulho perguntou. - O que quer que eu faça?

Ériol apenas sorriu, já tinha planos para ela.

* * *

**E então, o que acharão??**

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, embora ele tenha ficado um pouco mais curto, acho que uma ou duas páginas do word.**

**Mas falando dos Mimetes do capítulo anterior, foi unânime a opinião que eles são medonhos!!! Shuahsuahusha **

**Adorei criar eles, foi muito divertido, mesmo!!!**

**Agora os agradecimentos as reviews:**

**Milly White** Que bom que você está gostando!! Demorou um pouco mais o capítulo oito saiu, espero que você também goste deste!! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

**Raquel:** Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! To tentando guiar os acontecimentos da melhor forma possível para que cada capítulo não seja parado!! Espero que esteja conseguindo! Já pensei sim Raquel, e ainda penso, mas não sei se conseguiria matar os meus queridos!!! Shauhsuahsuh Que legal que você esta escrevendo! E é claro que eu quero me corresponder com você!! Desculpa ter demorado taaaaaaanto assim para responder, e se quiser trocar idéias pode mandar para o meu e-mail o que eu vou adorar ler, e claro, te pedir algumas opiniões, claro!! Beijão, até o próximo!

**Annie Sakura-Chan** Desculpa!! Seu único pedido foi que eu atualizasse logo, e eu demorei!! Mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena! Beijão, até o próximo!

**Mikarim** Pois é, a parte do "não demore" do seu review eu não consegui cumprir, não é!? Mas e ai, o que você achou de ser o Syaoran que apareceu?? E teve um "algo a mais" MUITO a mais, não é!! Hsuahushaus Espero que tenha gostado beijão e até a próxima.

**Saky-Li** Deus ouviu suas preces!!! Shauhsuahs Era o Syaoran na clareira!! E então, gostou do encontro deles?? Beijão até o próximo capítulo!

**BaBi Evans** sauhsuahushau as provas de Biologia eram as mais engraçadas!! Sabe, nem eu sei o que pensar do Touya!! O.o suahushauhs Beijão até o próximo!!

**Hyuuga Mitha** E no fim era o Syaoran!!!! Suas suspeitas se comfirmaram, eles já se amam sim!!! Suahushauhs Espero que tenha gostado, beijão e até o próximo!

**Melina Black** Que bom que você gostou!!! Muito obrigada!! Espero que goste deste tbm!! Beijão até o próximo!

**milashinodalp** Desta vez eu extrapolei o prazo, eu sei!!! Mas espero que tenha valido a pena a demora!! Beijão eté o próximo!!

**Bom é isso!! Espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem review para dizer se gostaram ou não!!!**

**Até o próximo!!!**


	9. Passado

**Olááá! **

Desculpas são inúteis, eu sei, mas mesmo assim não poderia deixar de pedi-las! Me desculpem pela demora!

É que eu to meio indecisa sobre como fazer o final, e isso faz com que eu fique toda hora mexendo no meio da fic! Mas eu não vou desistir!

Espero que gostem deste capítulo que lutou muito para sair! Agora tem mais alguns mistérios, outros personagens, e o início do fim!!

**Boa leitura!! **

* * *

Capítulo 8. Passado

A noite chegara fazendo com que a escuridão no bosque fosse total, o silêncio atípico da floresta era um sinal claro de que algo não estava bem. Um vulto de capa preta fazia sua ronda na parte externa da caverna. Empunhava uma espada de prata com o cabo desenhado, sua capa chegava aos calcanhares e seu rosto estava oculto pelo capuz.

Aquele silêncio não o estava agradando, mas não vira perigo algum no momento. Retornou para dentro da caverna, onde a iluminação fraca da fogueira fazia as sombras dançarem sinistramente nas paredes. Sua companheira encontrava-se arrumando as sacolas de viagem, retirando o pão e o vinho necessários para a refeição da noite,

-Encontrou algo lá fora?- perguntou ela virando-se para encará-lo, e lhe entregando um copo com vinho.

-Nada. Mas acho que estamos próximos!- disse bebendo o conteúdo do copo. Sentou-se perto do fogo, lançando as mãos na direção das chamas a fins de aquecê-las.

-Quando chegarmos, o que pretende fazer?- indagou a garota sentando-se ao lado do companheiro.

-Irei levá-la de volta! Sempre fui contra isso, e agora está acontecendo exatamente o que eu temia, eles estão prestes a pegar a jóia!- o rapaz encostou-se na parede da caverna, sentindo a dor em suas costas aumentar pelo contato frio.

-Ela não entregará a jóia Yamazaki! E você não pode simplesmente entrar no castelo e leva-la a força!

-Então fique olhando Chiharu, porque é exatamente isso que farei!- disse Yamazaki fechando os olhos e dando por encerrada a discussão.

-Teimoso!- sussurrou a garota fazendo o mesmo que o companheiro.

* * *

Golpeou a árvore mais uma vez, sentindo as tensões se aliviarem dos ombros a cada novo golpe desferido. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com Sakura, o porquê de ela o estar tratando diferente a alguns dias. A notara distante nos momento que passavam juntos, e fora eles não conseguia mais vê-la por causa das saídas ao bosque. Estava perdendo o controle sobre a situação, o controle sobre Sakura! E isso o estava deixando preocupado.

Sentira algumas mudanças sutis na garota de orbes esverdeados, mas não sabia a que atribuir isso, o cheiro do sangue dela ficara mais forte, assim como se podia notar que estava mais espesso também. Paralisou. A verdade atingindo-o como um raio. Já vira essas mudanças antes, mas não queria acreditar que poderia ser isso. Golpeou mais uma vez a árvore até que ela tombasse, e então voltou para o castelo.

* * *

Andava despreocupadamente até o local em que costumava se encontrar com seu informante. Tinha sido muito útil estabelecer aquela união com o _exilado_, agora ele obtinha informações preciosas sobre o que acontecia ao redor do castelo, e estava um passo a frente de Touya. Riu sozinho ao lembrar de como tinha inveja de Touya por ele ter virado o novo mestre, queria aquele posto para si, era mais digno que Touya, e mais esperto também.

Conforme se aproximava do local de costume, pode avistar a figura encapuzada perto de uma árvore.

-Ériol!- exclamou o homem, chegando perto do companheiro.

-Mestre Yue!- respondeu Ériol se curvando perante o vampiro de cabelo prateado.

-O que pode me contar hoje, que me ajudaria a conquistar a liderança do meu bando?- perguntou Yue.

-Já temos a seguidora de Li ao nosso lado mestre! Agora é só uma questão de tempo para que Touya caia em desgraça, e fique vulnerável. - Ériol manteve-se curvado, esperando as próximas ordens de Yue.

-Ótimo! Continue com seus serviços, tenho que arrancar da garota as malditas palavras, para conseguir o poder do colar! - disse Yue retirando-se do local, e sumindo por entre as árvores.

-Idiota!- sussurrou Ériol levantando-se. Bateu na capa para tirar o pó que a cobria, viu ao longe a silhueta de Yue se confundir com a escuridão do bosque e sorriu.

* * *

Sua mente estava confusa, os caminhos que poderia seguir chocavam-se como se fossem inimigos, e Sakura não conseguia vislumbrar uma saída. Queria largar tudo e viver com Syaoran, mas sua mente lhe dizia que isso não era certo, pois ali ainda tinham pessoas que precisavam de sua ajuda.

Não podia ir embora e deixar Tomoyo a mercê de Yue e dos outros, por mais que Touya a apoiasse sabia que isso não era o suficiente para garantir a segurança de sua amiga. E também havia Touya, era por causa dele que havia entrado neste mundo. Antes odiava Touya por tela impelido a se tornar uma deles, mas com o passar do tempo começou a gostar dele.

O modo como ele a tratava, protegendo-a de todos os que se opunham a permanência dela no bando, o cuidado em ensiná-la tudo o que sabia em combates, mas também sabia que nada disso era por ela em si, mas sim pelo que ela representava. Olhar para Sakura era olhar para Nadeshiko, e era Nadeshiko que Touya via quando a olhava.

Sabia disso, pois, não foram poucas as vezes que ela ouvira-o chamar pelo nome de sua mãe enquanto estavam juntos, e em meio a seus sonhos Touya também pronunciava o nome da mulher que mais amou em sua existência. Sakura acreditava que talvez fosse por isso que queria tanto ajuda-lo a conseguir seus objetivos: por causa do amor que ele demonstrou sentir por sua mãe.

Ele negava, dizendo que não tinha esses sentimentos, mas Sakura sabia que era mentira. E agora que pode sentir a sublimidade de amar alguém, não poderia abrir mão disso, queria entregar-se de corpo e alma a esse sentimento. Mas antes cumpriria o que havia prometido a si mesma: eliminaria Yue do caminho de Touya!

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo ranger das portas do salão, Sakura virou-se para contemplar a imagem de Yue aparecer por entre as portas, e dirigir-se a ela.

-Estava a sua procura!- disse ele, parando em frente à garota.

-Pois me achou! O que você quer?- perguntou Sakura levantando-se e ficando cara a cara com Yue.

-Quero negociar!- Sakura estreitou os olhos ao ouvi-lo, nada que viesse dele poderia ser bom, muito menos um acordo.

-Negociar?- perguntou incerta.

-Eu quero o colar, e as palavras para destrancar o poder dele, e em troca manteremos entre nós os seus encontros na clareira!- viu com deleite quando os olhos esverdeados arregalaram-se em surpresa, adorava estar no controle das situações.

Ele não poderia saber disso! Como ele descobrira? Se Touya soubesse seria o fim, ele a mataria por tê-lo traído, e não podia morrer, não agora que descobrira um outro motivo pelo qual viver. Entregar o colar a Yue também não lhe parecia uma boa idéia, o que poderia fazer? Tinha que encontrar Tomoyo pedir-lhe ajuda.

-Você está louco se pensa que irei aceitar qualquer oferta sua, principalmente algo tão absurdo como isso!- disse Sakura saindo do salão sem esperar uma réplica à sua resposta.

* * *

-Respeitados durantes décadas, temidos, venerados, essa é a história do clã Li, que agora passa por sua época mais negra sob o comando de Syaoran Li. Estamos sendo atacados por índios, mimetes, e o mais humilhante, caçados por humanos! Se há algum objetivo para que essa sucessão de desgraças, que mancham o nome de nosso clã, continuem acontecendo, diga-nos agora, pois nós do conselho não estamos satisfeitos com seu desempenho como líder!

Syaoran mantinha-se calado, escutara os conselheiros discutirem o futuro do clã, como se ele não precisasse dar sua opinião. Sabia dos problemas pelos quais estavam passando, mas não era algo que ele pudesse controlar, e saber que aqueles velhos estavam adorando criticá-lo, e compara-lo com seu pai o deixava mais enraivecido do que preocupado.

-Creio que seja de conhecimento geral dos anciões, que as crises já estão sendo solucionadas, e que estou dando o meu melhor para manter o que meu pai tão arduamente construiu.

-Não duvidamos disso jovem Li, mas o seu melhor não basta! Admira-me que não tenha acabado com o legado de seu pai logo no primeiro mês que esteve no comando! Era o que esperávamos que fosse acontecer, mas sabemos que não foi somente de desgraça que sua liderança foi construída, sabemos que está atrás da Lágrima de Sangue!

Todo o seu corpo enrijeceu ao escutar tais palavras, o medo e o ódio se misturavam em seu interior. Como eles poderiam saber que ele tinha conhecimento do paradeiro do colar? Havia o visto com Sakura e o reconhecera no mesmo instante, não tinha anseio algum em conseguir a jóia, mas notara a ameaça contida nas palavras do velho ancião. Sabia que a partir de agora eles iriam persegui-la, e isso ele não poderia permitir.

* * *

-Já consigo ver os portões do castelo!- Yamazaki dirigiu-se para sua companheira que permanecia ao pé da imensa árvore aguardando-lhe.

-Ótimo! Falta pouco agora, vamos!- Chiharu começou a abrir caminho por entre as árvores secas que haviam por ali. Não podiam se arriscar seguindo pela estrada principal. Estavam a dois messes viajando, cruzaram o mar e agora o país atrás da guardiã do colar, e finalmente estavam perto de encontra-la.

Desde que receberam a carta de sua informante dizendo que precisava de reforços, viram os tempos de fingida paz acabar, sabiam que a verdadeira batalha estava começando e eles teriam que impedi-la, embora ela achasse impossível. Chiharu suspirou cansada, não teriam mais paz!

Já podia ver o castelo ficando cada vez maior, e escondida entre os pilares laterais sua informante os esperava.

-Já estava perdendo as esperanças de que vocês chegassem a tempo!

-Você sabe que não é uma viagem rápida e agradável, então vamos direto ao assunto. Onde está a garota e o colar?- indagou Yamazaki indiferente as palavras da anfitriã.

-Gentil como sempre! É sempre um prazer revê-los!

-Deixe de bobagens, e responda!

-Ela saiu! Deve ter ido se encontrar com aquele vampiro novamente! Sigam-me, irei contar-lhes o nosso problema!

A garota guiou-os por um corredor escuro e úmido, Chiharu não via mais que dois passos a sua frente devido a pouca iluminação, seguindo de perto Yamazaki, que se mantinha alerta a qualquer ruído. A morena que os guiava parou ao chegarem a uma porta de madeira antiga e desgastada, as dobradiças rangiam pelo pouco uso durante os anos, e a sala em que entravam lembrava muito uma tumba.

Ascendendo alguns dos archotes do local, a garota voltou-se para eles indicando os assentos em volta da mesa de pedra.

-O que vocês pretendem fazer quando a encontrarem?- perguntou sentando-se a frente deles.

-O que deveríamos ter feito a muito tempo, leva-la daqui!- respondeu Yamazaki.

-Não pode simplesmente arrasta-la!- disse a morena batendo com o punho na mesa. Chiharu cruzou os braços e sorriu divertida para a cara que Yamazaki fizera.

-Vocês combinaram, só pode!- murmurou o moreno. –Escute bem, viemos aqui para evitar que uma guerra se inicie, e se para isso eu tiver que arrastar uma garota de um continente a outro, pode estar certa de que farei isso!- disse levantando-se de sua cadeira, estreitando os olhos para a garota a sua frente.

-Terá que passar por cima de mim, antes de encostar em Sakura!- ambos bradaram suas armas, prontos para se enfrentar, mas Chiharu desembainhou sua espada colocando-a entre os dois.

-Se querem se enfrentar, eu não irei me opor, mas que seja em outro local e sobre outras circunstancias! Por hora temos um problema maior para resolver!- a contra gosto ambos guardaram suas armas, sentando-se novamente. Chiharu, vendo que não mais teriam problemas, embainhou sua espada novamente. –Agora nos conte tudo o que vem acontecendo, Tomoyo!

* * *

As luzes bruxuleantes do local lhe davam um aspecto sombrio, mal se distinguiam as sombras sentas em um grande semicírculo a sua frente.

-Tudo está saindo como o planejado?- uma voz grave soou na escuridão, Ériol não conseguia distingui-los, mas não se preocupava com isso, os conhecia bem.

-Sim mestres!- respondeu o vampiro, mantendo-se reverente.

-Queremos que inicie os preparativos para a jogada final! Está se aproximando o dia do nosso triunfo!

-Com muito prazer mestres!- disse enquanto saia da sala.

* * *

Podia vê-lo ao pé da árvore esperando-a, era reconfortante saber que ele estaria sempre esperando por ela.

-Achei que não vinha mais!- disse Syaoran virando-se para a garota.

-Eu sempre venho para você!- responde Sakura abraçando-o fortemente, sentindo a segurança de estar nos braços dele novamente.

-Está tudo bem?- perguntou o vampiro ao sentir as lágrimas de Sakura molharem seu ombro.

-Não! Nada esta bem! Sinto uma angustia dentro de mim, como se algo terrível fosse acontecer! Estou apreensiva com o que pode vir pela frente, Syaoran, e eu sinto que algo realmente ruim está por vir!- disse Sakura agarrando-se mais forte ao vampiro. Estava apavorada e somente a segurança daqueles braços, é que lhe davam a sensação de que tudo acabaria bem.

-Tem outra coisa que me preocupa. - Syaoran a afasta apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto, podia ver o nervosismo e a insegurança que ela sentia, e isso o deixava intrigado. – O que será de nosso filho quando ele nascer?

Se não estivessem em uma crise, teria rido da cara que Syaoran fez. Seus olhos se abriram mais, junto com sua boca que se movia sem fazer som algum, e as mão que antes lhe apertavam gentilmente os braços escorregavam devagar pelos mesmos.

Um filho? Ela disse que estava esperando um filho seu! Várias emoções passavam por ele nesse momento, que não sabia qual delas expressar. Felicidade, medo, euforia.

-Diga alguma coisa!- pediu a garota risonha, recebendo como resposta um beijo. Sentiu-se ser erguida do chão, Syaoran a abraçava, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo!

* * *

Andava por entre as casas se esgueirando pelas sombras, a expectativa fazia seu sangue ferver. Se aproximou da janela da casa que visitava frequentemente durante os últimos três anos, entrando por esta. O homem que ali se encontrava assustou-se no primeiro momento que o viu entrar, mas ao reconhecer quem era acomodou-se novamente na confortável cadeira atrás da mesa.

Se ele ao menos desconfiasse do que o trouxera ali, pensou Ériol, certamente não estaria tão calmo. Andou vagarosamente até a frente da única mesa do aposento, olhou diretamente nos olhos do humano a sua frente, e para sua satisfação pode ver o medo começar a se formar.

-O que você quer aqui garoto? Algo tão importante que não pode esperar para os nossos encontros semanais?- perguntou Terada incomodado com o olhar dirigido a ele.

-Já lhe disse que não gosto quando me chama de garoto!- disse calmo, observando o homem remexer-se mais uma vez na cadeira. Podia sentir seu desconforto, e isso o agradava.

-Que seja! E o que o trouxe aqui? Tenho muitos problemas para resolver, não me diga que me trouxe mais um, garoto!- sentia-se estranhamente acuado na presença do vampiro, com uma lebre que é encurralada por um lobo, e não vê perspectiva diferente do que a morte certa.

-Não! Venho justamente acabar com um problema, o que, claro, não quer dizer que isso seja bom para você!- notando a ameaça contida nas palavras, Terada levanta-se de um salto agarrando o cabo da velha espada pendurada na parede, quando voltou-se para aponta-la para Ériol esse não mais estava lá. Sentiu a lamina fria encostar-se a seu pescoço, causando lhe um calafrio desconfortável.

-Eu já cansei de lhe dizer: Não me chame de Garoto!- disse o vampiro fazendo com que a lamina de sua adaga escorregasse ao longo do pescoço enrugado de Terada, o corpo do velho político escorregava devagar até o chão, e os olhos, arregalados, miravam Ériol limpar sua adaga, até que tudo ficou preto.

- Menos um!- disse o vampiro antes de partir novamente, saltando à janela, e misturando-se a noite fria que chegava lentamente, assim como a morte. Ao longe pode apenas ouvir um grito feminino que pedia por socorro.

* * *

E então o que acharam?? Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, ficou muito no suspense, mas no próximo será tudo explicado eu prometo!

Vamos as respostas das reviews...por falar nisso, eu recebi poucas reviews! To de mal com vocês!! U.U

To brincando!! .

Vamos lá:

tomoyodaidouji2007: oieeee, espero não ter te matado de ansiedade!! No final das contas só deu para ter um gostinho de como ficara o futuro do nosso casal, não é? Mas vamos aguardar, tem muitas coisas por acontecer ainda! Bjão, até o próximo capítulo! 

Amanda Fraga: oláá, que bom que você gostou dos capítulos. Sabe, eu li alguns reviews que diziam que os primeiros capítulos estavam de dar medo, eu estou sentindo falta de colocar um terror nessa história! O que você acha? Bjão e até o próximo!!

Mikarim: Olá! Espero que você ainda esteja viva!!! To brincando1 Me desculpe pela demora, mas eu realmente tive problemas em saber oque colocar neste capítulo! Porque dependendo do que eu colocar, irá influenciar o final, e como eu não sei bem como quero terminar... Mas em fim chegou, e espero que você tenha gostado! Bjão até o próximo!

Karoru: Oieeee! Não se preocupe eu não vou desistir da fic, ainda mais depois de receber elogios como o de vocês! Obrigada por acompanhar, e espero que você continue gostando. Bjão, até o próximo!

BaBi Evans: Olááá! Finalmente a Rika está livreee!!! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjão, até o próximo!

Hyuuga Mitha: oieeeee!! Mas é claro que eles se amam!!! Eu também adorei quando ele adivinhou o nome dela!! E quanto aos inimigos, bem, você já teve uma idéia neste capitulo que serão muitos, não é! Mas é só esperar para saber o que vai acontecer! Bjão até o próximo!!

Melzin-chan: Oláá!! Eu vou continuar sim!! Mas só te peço que não mate a Sakura, se não eu terei que arranjar outra personagem para ficar no lugar dela, e tem o contrato, e vários problemas...to brincando!! xD Bjão e até o próximo!

Espero pelos reviews!!! Por favoooooor!!!

E um aúltima coisinha! Talvez eu mude o genero da fic para Romance/Drama! Então fiquem atentos, porque está quase certo que isso acontecerá!!

Bjão para vocês todos que deixarão e não deixaram reviews!! Até o proximo capítulo, e que ele venha mais rápido que este!!


End file.
